ANGEL
by tari-001
Summary: Years passed since the defeat of Phobos, and the girls goup with their own lifes, when one single thing changed the life of them and their daughters as well! 10TH CHAPTER ON NOW.
1. Noah's Birthday

PART 1 / NOAH'S BIRTHDAY 

Will: Em, just how many times I have to tell you, I'm going to dinner tonight, you will look after Jonathan, and Abby, Nami, Gina and Leanne are coming!

With short red hair and startling brown eyes, Will Olsen is pacing around the room. She is not the 14 year old girl we used to see, but a 36 years old woman. Right behind her, her 13 year old teenage daughter Emelyn, with jet black hair and blue eyes, is following her.

Em: Mom, I'm not complaining about looking after Johnny, and the girls can come, no problem! But does Abby have to come too?

Will: What's your problem with her?

Em: First of all, she's so arrogant and spoiled! And she's extremely jealous of me! Besides she is a complete nerd!

Will: Nerd? 'Sounds like you, too, are a bit jealous of her...

Em: Oh come on, Mom, my maths grade wouldn't be C if I was jealous of her!

Will stops suddenly and Emelyn bumps into her. Will loses the grip of it.

Will: Emelyn Olsen! We are going out with your father tonight and your friends are coming here, that's all!

Em looks at her for a moment, then turns and storms into her room. Will calls after her.

Will: And you will start studying maths with Abby as soon as possible!

A door slams shut. Will puts her hands on her hips...

----------------

Emelyn is imitating her mom in her room, irritated.

Em: "And you will start studying maths with Abby as soon as possible!" As if I couldn't handle it on my own!

Em shakes her hands carelessly.

From the walls she directed her hands bricks fall out.

Em looks at the floor, surprised. At that time the door opens and Will, having heard the noises, pops her head in.

She first looks at the bricks and plaster covering the floor. Then she turns to look at Em, who raises her eyebrows.

Em: Mom... Will you believe if I say it is not my fault?

---------------

Gina: Wow, great! So we are going to Em's!

Irma: Yes, dear... And if you could just ignite the stove, our lunch will be ready in half an hour!

Irma and her daughter Gina are chatting and preparing lunch in the kitchen. Gina is struggling with the lighter.

Gina: I- just- can't- ignite- it! Why- do- you- think?

Irma sighs, ceases her work as chopping the cucumber, and walks over to Gina.

Irma: Can I see just how can't you do it?

Gina exhales, tries once again to click the lighter on.

But the flames, instead of coming from the lighter, comes from the tip of her finger...

And the stove blazes immediately...

Irma stares at her daughter's face, while Gina is staring at the stove...

Gina: How did it happen?...

-----------------

Nami: Mom, I'm out, we are meeting with Dick!

Hay Lin: Wait just for a moment! You must be home at seven, I'll be dropping you to Emelyn.

Nami scowls.

Nami: Mom, it's 2.30, and I will be in the place where I'm meeting my boyfriend in half an hour! Which gives me just three and an half hour!

Hay Lin: Darling, I should be at some important place at eight! Be sympathetic, you can meet with Dick everyday, I'm not going to business dinners every night!

Nami: Oh yeah. Business dinner. About a restaurant. Are we globalizing?

Hay Lin: Nami...

Nami: Okay, okay... I'll just drink a glass of water and go.

Nami starts to fill her glass from the bottle. Then...

Nami: Oh!!!...

The water is just about to spill from the glass when...

Miraculously, it turns back into the bottle...

Hay Lin looks at her daughter with her mouth fell open. Their eyes meet...

-------------

Taranee: Come on Leanne, you were supposed to be ready in five minutes!

A 13 year old girl with curly blond hair and hazel eyes pops her head out from the bathroom door.

Leanne: Just give me two seconds more, okay?

Taranee exhales, folds her arms.

Leanne comes out of the bathroom, speaks as she gets a few papers from the table.

Leanne: Where you said you were going tonight?

Taranee: Business dinner, dear. Now will you please hurry up?

Leanne exhales...

All of the papers on the table fall to the floor as though caught up in a sudden breeze...

Taranee looks at the papers on the floor, her eyes widening...

-------------

That night.

Five girls get into a group hug, screaming their heads off.

Em: At last you come! I've made lots of plans, we will have great fun!

Will: Em, I wouldn't like to see a battle field when I'm back!

Em: Okay, you heard that Johnny, no begging for food fight this time!

Will rolls her eyes and turns to her friends.

Cornelia: Won't you take the heart with you?

Will: No, the guardian Elyon sent said there is no need:

Hay Lin sighs.

Hay Lin: Ah, I miss it when we were guardians.

Will smiles.

Will: Well, it will be down upon our grandchildren next time, if they have the misfortune. (calls inside) Em, we are going out!

The girls call from inside.

All: Be careful, see you!

They go from the portal led by Will and Matt... The portal closes...

------------

Meridian. Elyon's palace.

Lots of people - from the people of Meridian to the old friends of Elyon - is gathered in the big hall for the seventh birthday and formal coronation day of prince Noah.

With cheers from the crowd, Elyon takes the little crown, comes before her son, who was kneeling on the ground.

Her son - the prince of Meridian, her only heir - looks up at her mom for a brief moment. Then he lowers his head again.

Elyon gently puts the crown on his head.

And the crowd, which was buried into silence for a moment, starts applausing again.

Two blue eyes shine in a dark space...

---------------

Leanne: And then Nick said he really likes me and he wants to go out with me!

The girls are listening to her, mouths dropped open. Abby shakes her head.

Abby: I would like to say you are luky, but...

The others, already memorized the words, continue in unison

All except Abby: You're not good with boys. Yeah, we know.

They burst out giggling. Abby smiles and flungs her hands.

Abby: Well, going out or hanging out with boys... Just not my thing.

Gina rolls her eyes and turns to Leanne.

Gina: Don't mind her Li, I think that's great. I wish Justin could just turn around and see me too, but no way, he loves his little hung - ups.

Nami: Justin? Not the captain of the football...

Gina: 'Course I'm talking about him! Gosh, he's so handsome! With jet black hair and shiny brown eyes...

The girls roll their eyes at each other...

---------------

Elyon's palace.

Elyon and her son are sitting at side - by - side thrones. Noah seems like he's a bit bored.

The music stops.

And suddenly a man leaps in front of them from the shadows.

Elyon inhales with fright.

The man grins.

Phobos: I want to see my nephew.

-------------------

Em: Hey... Did something weird happened to you too lately?

Nami: Like what? Something like that?

Nami concentrates on the water glass in front of her...

Suddenly, water rises, then spills to the glass again.

Gina: Plus this.

Gina points her finger to the stove.

Flames come out of her finger tip and the stove begins burning. Nami guides a few drops of water from her glass with her hand and extinguishes the stove.

Leanne: And this...

Leanne blows to the curtains. The curtains flail as though they caught up with a sudden, wild breeze.

Em beams.

Em: What would you say to that one I wonder.

She points her hand to a wall and waves.

Dust and a few bricks come out of the wall immediately.

Johnny claps his hands.

Johnny: Do it again! Do it again!

Everyone turns to Abby. She is taken aback.

Abby: Well... Nothing like these happened to me...

Weird clinking sounds come from Will's bedroom...

-------------------

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Caleb block Phobos's way.

Caleb: Stop right there! You are not going to hurt the prince!

Phobos: Guardians... And an ex - mutinee leader... I've strengthened on my exile... What about you?

Phobos raises his hand. The magnetic energy coming from his hand sends all the six of them flying away.

Elyon, tight with fury, stands up.

Elyon: Leave them alone!

------------------

The girls, with Johnny behind them, enter the bedroom of Em's parents.

Em: I'm sure the sound is coming from here.

She grabs the doors of the closet the sound is coming from.

Johnny: Mom will be very angry with you, I'm telling!

Em: Gee, shut up!

She opens the closet...

And a very powerful surge of energy sends her flying back to her friends...

The heart of Kandrakar emerges from the darkness.

While they are looking with open mouths, the heart goes straight to Abby...

Abby, very affronted, takes the jewel. And very bright lights surround the girls.

Without recognizing what is happening, they become...

When they turn into the guardians of energy, water, fire, earth and air, they first look at themselves, then to each other.

Em: What is that supposed to mean?

Nami looks behind her and flutters her wings.

Nami: Gosh... Are these wings?

Abby is looking at the heart of Kandrakar. She screams.

Abby: Oh no, look at this!

The girls gather around her. The heart is showing the old guardians and the danger they are in.

Abby is on the verge of tears.

Abby: We have to help them!

The others are all as nervous as her.

Em: But how?! We don't even know where they are!

Leanne: And what are we supposed to do even if we know, blow to the face of the silver - head?

Gina: If we could just know... There would be something we could do...

Johnny: Em...

Em: Wh...

Em, short tempered for the moment, turns to ask her question and her mouth drops as she sees what Johnny points to...

A huge bright portal has appeared exactly in the middle of her parent's room...

----------------

Elyon's palace.

Even Elyon's powers are no match to the ones her brother has now. Phobos grins and starts toward Noah...

Elyon steps in front of her son.

Elyon: You will have to pass through me to get him!

Phobos raises his hand to give the final strike...

At that moment, the whole hall's attention is distracted by a huge portal appeared to the left of the hall.

Under the bewildered gaze of each and every person, the new guardians and Johnny come through the portal.

A moment of silence. Then...

(At the same moment)

Cornelia - Caleb: Abby!

Will - Matt: Emelyn! Johnny!

Irma: Gina!

Taranee: Leanne!

Hay Lin: Nami!

The kids look at where they come first. They look more confused than their family.

All except Johnny: What's - happening - here?

Johnny realizes Phobos at the moment.

Johnny: Oi, you, silver head! Leave my parents alone!

Phobos looks at him disdainfully. He starts to walk toward Johnny.

Phobos: And let that shall be but a small demonstration of what I'm capable of!

Will tries to rush forward, but is stopped by the guards of the palace. She struggles to get free while screaming at the top of her lungs.

Will: Johnny!!! No!!!

But not only does she realize the danger to him. Em has also figured it out and is out of her mind with anger.

Em: Enough of that! No one messes up with my brother!

Instinctly, she does what she had only learned, directs her hands to the part of the ceiling over Phobos's head and with anger, she flails them as though to rip through the air.

Tones of rocks and stones fall from the ceiling on Phobos.

Em, short of breath, looks at what she had done. Then she lifts her head...

To meet the astonished eyes of her mother...


	2. Explanations

**_Okay guys, this is my take on after the 1st season of WITCH, and before the 2nd season, so I didn't know a bunch of things when I started on that stuff. So don't blame me if you find it weird in some places, I was just too lazy to change it :D I noticed later that some season 2 episodes and my own ones sometimes seem very familiar indeed, you will understand as I later fill you in on Emelyn's (Will's daughter - earth power) bio. Oh, and I'll start explaining some major characters with this episode :) Oh, and I also decided to change Emelyn's nickname to Eve, as her middle name is Violet, I think that one's better :)_**

**_Disclaimer: However I would love to, I don't own WITCH, but I do own every new character in ANGEL :D _**

PART 2 / EXPLANATIONS

There is a complete silence before Elyon started giving orders.

Elyon: Heave these stones and find me him.

For a moment, they only hear the muffled voices of the guards heaving the rocks. Eve looks at them. Then she comes to herself.

Eve: I'm going.

Before she goes through the portal, she stops to look at herself, then turns to Abby.

Eve: How are we supposed to turn back to normal?

Abby shrugs in a way 'how - can - I - know?'. With an uneasy voice, Will tries to help.

Will: Hold the heart - I mean the jewel - and say 'return back'.

Abby looks at the pink jewel in her hand and hesitates for a moment, then says

Abby: Re... return back.

The girls turn back to normal. Eve just shrugs and gets through the portal.

Will: Eve no, wait!

As she starts to follow her, Abby's voice stops her.

Abby: Mrs. Olsen, excuse me, I think this jewel is yours.

Will turns to her best friend's daughter. Abby is holding the heart of Kandrakar out for her. She vaguely recognizes a smile passing through her face.

Will: No, from now on, it's yours.

She disappears in the portal after her daughter. Abby stares at the talisman in her hand...

------------

Will knocks at her daughter's door, maybe for the millionth time.

Will: Eve, please, can I come in?

Eve gives the same reply for the millionth time.

Eve: Mom, please leave me alone!

Will exhales. A real camping area has been established before her daughter's room. Will, Matt and Johnny have been pacing in front of Eve's door for half an hour now.

Johnny: She wouldn't let me in even when I wanted to thank her.

Will is about to lose her patience.

Will: Eve, that's enough, open that door now!

No sound comes from inside for a moment. Then Will hears footsteps coming and turns to her husband and son.

Will: Now please leave us alone.

Matt: You think you can hanle it alone, dear?

Will: Yes honey. Besides, there is nothing you can do. Well, good night to you both.

As Matt and Johnny go to the sitting room, Eve's door opens. Will sighs deeply and steps inside...

-----------

Cornelia: Abby, will you please listen to me for a...

Abby: I don't wanna talk to you!

Abby goes into her room and slams the door shut. Cornelia sighs.

Caleb: You want me to talk to her?

Cornelia seems really hopeless.

Cornelia: I don't know if it will work. Why is this behavior?

Caleb: When you were chosen as guardians, Mrs. Lin had helped you. But they faced this situation all of a sudden. The even had no idea that they were guardians.

Cornelia: Guess you are right. Okay, talk to her then. I'll go in.

As she goes to the sitting room, Caleb knocks at his daughter's door. An angry voice comes from inside.

Abby: Mom, didn't I tell you...

Abby opens the door. And her voice fades.

Abby: Dad...

Caleb smiles.

Caleb: Guess that behavior is only for your mum, huh?

Abby isn't looking at her dad. She quietly mumbles.

Abby: Come in...

The door closes behind the two of them.

------------

Abby sits on her bed. Caleb sits on a chair in front of her.

A moment of silence. Then...

Caleb: Look, I know it's some kind of a shock...

Abby hadn't spoken much when they come home. At last, she bursts.

Abby: What is? What are we, anyway, dad? What are all of these?

Abby stops, out of breath.

Caleb: Abby, just calm down a bit.

She raises her head to look into her father's eyes. Caleb inhales deeply.

Caleb: You are the guardians.

-----------

Eve raises her eyebrows.

Eve: Guardians? What guardians? Mom, surely you're not gonna tell me you find us a part - time job in a jail!

Will giggles. Eve looks at her with unbelievable eyes...

-----------

Irma: There are other worlds besides our world, darling. One of them is Meridian. This world's not a very good world, even with the recent... whatever, you will understand. There is a veil to protect us from the evil of this world.

Gina: Like a door?

-----------

Taranee: Yeah, in a way. Sometimes some people opens this door without permission. Your task is to close the door everytime it opens. Or the evil will flow through our world. Another duty of yours is to be the protectors of all universes.

Leanne: But we're just five girls on the age of thirteen. What can we do?

-----------

Haylin: There are some special powers given to the guardians. I see that you have the power of water, Emelyn has earth, and Abby has the energy power to unite you all.

Nami smiles.

Nami: Then Gina has fire and Li has air... But mom... Why are we chosen?

-----------

Will: We didn't have the necklace that changes you - which is known as the heart of Kandrakar - with us at that moment. It probably had automatically chosen the new generation when it felt the danger.

Eve exhales. Will looks at her daughter with sympathy.

Will: I understand that it is hard to face a situation so suddenly. But when you learn how to use your powers, there'll be no problem.

-----------

Abby scoffs.

Abby: Powers?... Then I have no powers. It's only this - the heart of Kandrakar.

Caleb smiles and holds her daughter's hand.

Caleb: That's the source of your powers. You are the one who is the representative of these four energies and who unites the guardians. If it is not for you, their powers will be meaningless. You are the leader.

Abby: I am the leader? Come on dad, Emelyn is better for that one. I mean, why me? I'm not even as popular as her at the school!

Caleb: Hmm... Are you jealous of her?

Her head down, in a barely audible whisper

Abby: Suppose so.

Caleb smiles, understanding.

Caleb: Come on. Your mother is about to die with anxiety.

------------

Caleb and Abby go to the sitting room. Cornelia is sitting on the big couch, waiting for them.

She stands up. Abby comes beside her, carefully avoiding her eyes...

A moment of hesitation

Abby hugs her mom...

-------------

Eve and Will come out of the room, smiling at each other. They embrace each other tightly.

Then Will goes to Johnny's bedroom.

Eve, knowing that she is a special person, grins to herself.

Eve: The world must prepare itself for us!

--------------

**_As I promised :)_**

**_CHARACTER PROFILE NO: 1_**

_Name: Abigail Juliet Hudson_

_Nickname: Abby_

_Age: 13_

_Sign: Virgo_

_Power: Energy (for the parts where I don't know what will go on in 2nd season, or even if there'll be a 2nd season at all), Quintessence. Can talk to machines and animate them. _

_Extra: She can see and perceive the future with an excellent ability._

_Physical Appereance: Mid back length strawberry red hair, light hazel eyes. About 5'2"._

_Family: She is Cornelia and Caleb's daughter. No older or younger siblings. Has two cousins (Rose and Teddy), quite protective over them._

_Personality: She is the leader of the new generation ANGEL guardians. She loves adventure, but she is not careless. She usually thinks a few steps ahead of the enemies. She always shares her ideas, but she might sometimes be arrogant. She's a good leader and a real friend. She is not good with and around boys - but this is before she meets Axel. She is jealous of Emelyn, who is very popular at school._

_Likes: Axel Summers, Jack's cousin - light brown hair, hazel eyes. _

_Favorite color: Lilac_

_Guardian appereance: Her outfit shows the most skin compared to other girls'. She has a pink bikini - like top and purple short overcoat linked below the bikini. She has turquoise mini skirt with a high V-cut to the above, which makes the skirt look as though it is slanted (or flailing in the wind, as Axel comments later on). Her leggings start right where her skirt ends. She has purple boots, finishing just above her ankles._

**_Okay, can you please add how you find this profile to your reviews also? Do you want me to add something to it? Please do not forgive reviewing if you read :) And thank you, anyway. _**


	3. The New Kid

**Well, first of all: thanks for the rewievs guys :) Oh, and I'll try to put more action after... this part I think :-/ Don't worry, I'm not an easy person to get angry or whatever at reviews :D You can critique me when needed.**

**Heh :D I've translated the other parts of ANGEL too (8 parts in total for now) in a total of 2days! I'm so proud of myself :) Thankfully, I also have an idea of how should I continue. Now a few things about this part: **

**1. I took this whole story into Canada. Dunno. In one of the episodes of WITCH, I had seen a different colored flag on Will's coat which looked like France's, which makes me think the thing is not happening in US. The eppie where I saw it was, I think, in the 1. season where in the end Will kissed Matt.**

**2. The thing Eve says about Americans? Don't be offended if you're an American, it was not for offense, it was just to give Gina an excuse to break down Eve's guard later on. Really :)**

**3. Guess that's all for now. If you hve any questions, fire it away.**

**Disclaimer: Same, I only own new characters :)**

PART 3 / THE NEW KID

Next day. In front of the school.

Abby: We're meeting at my place today after school. We'll take the heart and practice a bit.

Gina: Oh, put that aside for a moment. A new kid is coming to the school. From New York!

Eve flails her hand as though to wave off an invisible fly.

Eve: Oh come on, Americans are too spoiled, don't you know? Wish he won't come to our class.

Leanne: Huh! You say this, but you'll be the first to meet him when you see him!

Eve frowns at her friend...

------------

During the lesson.

Sitting in the back of the class, a handsome boy with curly, chestnut hair and green eyes, Nick, sends Li, who is sitting in front of the class, a note by his friends. Li takes the note, unfolds it.

"I cannot take my eyes off of you."

Li giggles and turns back. Nick smiles and winks.

Suddenly someone knocks at the door. The principal is at the door.

- Professor. The exchange student coming from America, Jack Summers. He'll be a member of your class from now on.

Everyone turns to the door. The principal steps aside for them to see him, and the class lets out a gasp.

Only Eve hadn't turned to the principal. After she heard the gasps, she rolls her eyes and looks at the doors...

And she stares...

Wavy blond hair coming down to the eyes, a little bored looking turquoise eyes gazing through the class...

The boy, feeling that he is being watched, turns his gaze to her...

For a moment they hold their gaze...

- Right, Jack, you may sit down.

Jack looks at Eve for a last time. Their eyes meet...

Then he takes a seat and the lesson resumes...

------------

During the break. The playground.

Eve is stubbornly studying maths while waiting for her friends.

Suddenly, a shadow falls over her. She looks up to see...

Bright blue eyes in front of her...

A smile greets her.

Jack: I'm told that the most beautiful girl in this school is here. Can I have the pleasure to know your name?

This is the new kid. Eve looks at the hand extended toward her for an instant, then shakes it, beaming.

Eve: Hi. I'm Emelyn Olsen. But you can just call me Eve.

Jack: I'm Jack Summers. As your boring principal had told. Pleased to meet you.

Eve: Me too.

They fall into silence. We see Abby, Nami, Gina and Leanne coming. Gina sees Eve and Jack and raises her hand to stop the girls, smiling.

Jack: Well, y'know, I'm new around here. It would be nice if someone gives me a tour around.

Eve is taken aback.

Eve: Well, I, I, I... I'd really like to help you...

Jack's eyes glint.

Jack: Cool! I may see you at the end of the school today, then, huh?

Eve is just about to say okay happily when she remembers.

Eve: Um, I'm sorry, no way... I mean, not today... Can we go out another day?

Jack: Sure. Let me know your free day out. Bye!

Jack turns his back to go. Eve stares after him, dumb founded.

The girls approach her. Gina is bursting to say it.

Gina: 'Americans are too spoiled, don't ya know?' Ha! Li said she would be the first to meet him!

Eve quickly comes to herself.

Eve: I wasn't dying to meet him, he comes on me!

The girls start to giggle.

Nami: What about him saying 'the most beautiful girl in this school'?

Leanne: A new love, Eve?

Eve, feeling her face burn, flings her bag to her back.

Eve: Oh let's go, we'll be late for the class!

The girls, still giggling, follow her...

------------

The class.

Eve and Jack, sitting a few desks apart from each other, are looking sideways at each other. Then their eyes meet. Jack winks, grinning. Eve slightly smiles at him, then turns, a bit ambarrassed.

- Thus, the American Independence War...

Thud!!!

Eve startles, turns behind like everyone in the class.

She holds her breath...

Jack, his face as white as marble, had slid from his chair to the floor...

The professor hurries to him. Eve tries to get to her feet, alarmed.

- Everyone, stay where you are!

Only then Eve realizes that she is not the only one who has got up. She tries to move forward, but Gina and Abby, sitting beside her, hold her arms and force her down.

Abby: Eve, sit down!

Eve does, tears up in her eyes. With a barely audible voice, she mumbles.

Eve: Jack...

The professor is trying to bring Jack to himself, rubbing his wrists. She turns to a very shocked class.

- Someone, go quickly and...

Jack: There is no need, professor.

Eve quickly turns to the voice and exhales with relief. Jack had come to himself, he is trying to sit up.

Jack: Sorry, I interrupted the lesson... I'm okay...

- Alright Jack, you have to be taken to the hospital. Can someone gather up Jack's...

Eve starts to get up. At that moment

Jack: Professor, there really is no need.

- You should at least go to your home. Can you give me your father's or mother's phone number?

Jack bows his head.

Jack: I'll just call my uncle.

Jack walks to his desk and starts gathering his stuff. Eve looks at him anxiously...

------------

Outside the school.

As he walks out the front doors, Jack brings his cell phone out. He dials a number. His phone starts shining. Without waiting for a reply, he speaks.

Jack: Hello? Uncle Phobos? I'm released from the school, where can I... Okay, thanks.

He ends the connection, hesitates for a moment, then walks away...

-------------

After school.

The girls are walking towards Abby's home. Eve seems to be distraught.

Abby: Eve! Eve, are you listening?

Eve startles and turns to her.

Eve: I, I'm sorry... What were you saying?

Li shakes her head.

Leanne: Eve, Jack will be alright. Calm down.

Eve: No, I'm not thinking about him. (seeing how they look at her) Well, okay... Dunno, something just bugs me...

Gina puts her hand on her shoulder.

Gina: Come on, cheer up, we are going to test our new 'powers'!

Eve smiles at her weakly...

------------

An empty spot on the bank of the river.

The girls and her mothers are gathered here. Will looks around, smiling.

Will: Do you remember ladies? This is where we first practiced our powers.

They giggle. Will looks at her unhappy daughter anxiously, then turns to Abby.

Will: You'll hold the heart and say 'Guardians, unite'. This is how you achieve your guardian form.

Abby does as she is told. Like the first time, bright lights surround the girls. They transform.

Abby: Energy!

Nami: Water!

Gina: Fire!

Eve: Earth!

Leanne: Air!

Abby shakes her head.

Abby: I don't think I'll get used to it soon!

Cornelia: Well, let's get going with the practice.

-----------

Leanne: Did you see how I created that little tornado?

Nami: What about me, starting that rain?

Gina: Huh, my fire stuff was better!

Abby: And I think I start to have a better control over the heart!

Will looks at Eve, who is walking next to her, and hadn't said a single word over the day. She herself had created a big tree from the ground all of a sudden, but she hadn't mentioned it. She sighs and smiles.

Will: Well, what about you?

Eve doesn't understand at first.

Eve: Who?...

Will senses something bothering her daughter deeply, and frowns. Then Eve understands.

Eve: Mom...

Will: (with a serious face) Eve, really, something bothers you, I can feel it. Did something bad happen?

Eve says nothing. Gina looks sideways at her.

Gina: Actually...

Eve holds her head up and, without looking at anybody, speaks.

Eve: Actually, it's nothing mom. And... (she looks at everyone and smiles) I'm sorry, but my tree was better than any of your stuff.

All the girls beam...

-----------

Meridian. The suburbs. A little, shabby hut.

The feet of someone who is pacing through the room.

- So tell me. How was your first day at school?

A figure with a long cloak and a hood slowly raises his face. Jack is seen through the hood.

Jack: Not good, uncle. This thing about me fainting... it happens a lot lately. First, I see very weird images, then... everything just goes black...

The man in front of Jack steps into the light. This man is Phobos.

Phobos: Don't worry, it'll be all over. Have you met someone new?

Jack looks away.

Jack: Only one. A stupid girl. I want to draw her energy and increase my powers.

His face is shown from behind. Jack's eyes shows the exact opposite of what he has told, it is clear that he, too, likes Eve. He just didn't want Phobos to see it.

He is successful. Phobos seems to be amused.

Phobos: This is my nephew.

He starts laughing...

---------------

**Here is my luck creation Nami :) As I always say, you'll understand :D**

_CHARACTER PROFILE NO:2_

_Name: Nami Jade London_

_Age: 13_

_Sign: Aries_

_Power: Water (life energy), mildly able to control minds._

_Extra: Healing abilities._

_Physical Appereance: Mid back length black hair, brown eyes. About 5'._

_Family: Haylin and Eric's daughter. No older & younger siblings._

_Personality: She's bold and the most grown up girl in the group. She likes challenging and changes. She has an excited self. She doesn't believe in coincidences._

_Boyfriend: Dick Johnson - red hair, black eyes._

_Favorite Color: White_

_Guardian appereance: She has pink tube top and a pair of turquoise shorts. She has a blue - white belt around her waist, and blue - white flailing arm bands - which probably represents water. She has purple sneakers._

_Notes: Her name Nami means 'tides' in Chinese, which is, I think, appropriate for a water guardian from Chinese background :)_


	4. Dating Out

**Okay, I think I'll put this thing into a schedule at least until I'm stuck, as you can probably understand, I'm gonna give myself 6days break until I post another part. But please review, okay? Berritmmppic, I'm really grateful for your reviews, and glad that you like it :) Same for Bluechic. **

**Well, enjoy it :D**

PART 4 / DATING OUT

The next day. In front of the school.

Nami: Guys, can we give a break to practices today? I'm gonna introduce Dick to my mom.

Leanne: Yeah, Nick invited me to the new film.

Abby: But we are only beginning to get used to our powers, we have to practice a lot.

Gina: We can practice a bit. What do you think Eve? Eve?

Eve has given all her attention to Jack, who was coming to them. She whispers

Eve: Guys, give me a moment.

The others turn to see what she is looking at and a smile is shared on four faces.

Eve strides to Jack.

Eve: Hi! Do you feel better?

Jack stops in front of her and smiles.

Jack: Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. What 'bout you?

Eve: Okay, I guess. You gave me quite the scare yesterday. I mean... when I saw you like that...

Jack: I see. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you worry.

For a moment they just let their eyes do the speaking. Then Eve timidly speaks.

Eve: Well... Today I have no plans. So if you want to, we can tour around a bit...

Is it just Eve, or has the boy's eyes suddenly become brighter?

Jack: Right! See you after school, then!

Jack starts walking away. The girls approach them.

Abby: Great! So you drop off, too?

Gina: We've said a new love is born! Congrats, Eve!

Eve: Oh gimme a break! He's a newbie, y'know, so we are just gonna wander in the city a bit!

Leanne: Oh yeah, keep hiding! It's just so plain that you, too, like him!

She, Nami and Gina together

Nami - Gina - Li: A dreamily handsome boy and an extraordinarily beautiful girl!

Gina: (giggling) Needs no words!

Eve has become bright red. Only Abby supports her.

Abby: Give her a break! Okay Gina, then only we'll be there after school. Now let's go.

The bell rings...

-------------

After school. Ladies room.

Abby is standing at the door, arms folded, waiting impatiently for her friends.

Abby: Oh guys, come off it, it's just a date!

Li, who is putting on an eyeliner, speaks to her.

Leanne: It's not just a date, I and Nick are going out for the very first time!

Nami: And I'm gonna introduce my boyfriend to my mother!

Eve: I'm not excited, I'm just checking out my hair!

Gina giggles.

Gina: Eve, I'm sorry but that doesn't look like a comb.

Eve slightly blushes.

Eve: It's just a lipstick!

Abby rolls her eyes and snaps at Gina.

Abby: And why are you getting all elegant-y anyway? We are gonna practice, remember?

Gina shrugs.

Gina: I may see Justin!

Abby sighs...

-----------

In front of the school.

Five beautiful girls get out from the front doors. Nami quickly goes to Dick, who is standing right out of the doors. Li rushes to Nick, who is talking with his friends. Eve says goodbye and strides over to Jack, who is standing outside the grounds, leaning against the fence.

The football team of the school is practicing. Gina glances there, then turns to Abby.

Gina: Let's go...

But someone in the team had realized someone was staring at him. Justin Rowman, the captain of the football team, turns his head and sees Gina.

Justin: Can I have a minute break, coach?

The coach nods. Justin walks over to the girls.

Justin: Hey! Hornby!

Hearing someone speaking to her, Gina turns that way...

Justin stares when he saw that beautiful girl he hadn't realized before, but he is determined not to drop down his guard.

Justin: I just thought... The practice will be over in ten minutes, so you want something to drink afterwards?

Gina is dying to say yes, but turns to Abby, unsure. Abby just gives up and shakes her head. Gina turns to him.

Gina: W, w, well... Okay.

Justin smiles and turns back to practice. Gina stands frozen to the ground. Abby is scowling.

Abby: Great, so I'm left alone.

Gina: Look Abs, I'm sorry, but I really have been waiting far too long for this. We can practice another day, since Nami, Eve and Li are not here either.

Abby: Nah, not a problem. I can handle that myself.

She turns and walks away. Gina stares after her...

-------------

The bank of the river.

Abby comes, scowling. She rummages through her bag for the Heart of Kandrakar, then throws the bag away.

She holds the heart to her face and transforms...

She doesn't realize a bright portal opening a few feet behind her...

---------------

Eve is walking with her arms around herself. She turns to Jack, who is walking with his hands in his pockets.

Eve: Is this your first time in Canada?

Jack: Yeah.

Eve: So you come here because of your parents' job?

Jack grins sweetly.

Jack: You sound as though you are not happy to get to know me?

Eve quickly blushes.

Eve: No no... It's just... Dunno, if I was living in NY, I probably couldn't give up there.

Jack: If I knew there were so beautiful girls around here, I would have come sooner.

Eve lightly smiles. A moment is passed through silence.

Jack: We came here because of my uncle's job.

Eve looks at him with raised eyebrows. A shadow passes over Jack's face.

Jack: I've lost my mom and dad last year. Ever since that, I'm living under the protection of my uncle Phobos.

Eve looks at him with sorrow.

Eve: Sorry... I'm so sorry...

Jack doesn't say a thing for a moment, then shakes his head.

Jack: I started to get used to it. Then I have uncle, he is a good man...

Eve smiles. Then she has an idea.

Eve: There is a restaurant my friend's mother runs. You wanna go there?

Jack: Fine by me.

They go to Lin's restaurant...

-------------

Nami: Mom, this is my boyfriend Dick. Dick, dear, this is my mom.

While they shake hands with the red haired, black eyed boy, Haylin looks carefully at him. Her first impressions are, somehow, positive. She looks at her daughter and winks. Nami had understood that her mother had approved her boyfriend, she beams.

Haylin: Alright, you two take a seat, I'll bring you the menu.

Nami: Mom, we won't stay too long.

Dick: Yeah, Mrs. London, you don't need to do anything.

At that time the doors open and Eve and Jack comes in. Nami has seen them.

Nami: Hey Eve!

Eve realizes them, too. She starts walking toward their table with Jack.

Eve: Hey, hi!

Jack: Hello.

Dick: Hiya.

Nami: Wow, I didn't know you were coming here.

Jack: Actually, we have just decided.

Eve: Yep. Oh, I haven't introduced Jack to you, right? He is the new kid from NY. Jack, these are Nami and Dick, my friends.

They shake hands.

Nami: Well, speak up. Where did you go?

Eve: Not much, actually. I took him to the square, we stay there for a while, then we come here.

The door opens for yet another time. When they see ho comes in, Eve and Nami's mouths fall open.

Eve: Whoa... Is that Gina? And...

Dick suddenly gets up, smiling.

Dick: Hey, Justin!

Justin also smiles when he saw him. They shake hands.

Gina: You know each other?

Dick: 'Course. I was in the team last year. But I understand that football is not exactly my thing.

Justin: Yeah, Dick had the great potential, but he choose to deal with art instead.

The six of them sit at the table. Then Haylin comes.

Haylin: Nami... You didn't tall me your friends would come.

Eve: We've just decided to come, Mrs. London.

Haylin: I see. Do you want anything?

They all shook their heads. Haylin walks away.

Dick: So mate, how come you got to go out with one of the most beautiful girls in the school?

Nami looks at Dick, her eyes widened.

Dick: But of course, you are the prettiest.

Gina has gone bright red in the face. She stammers as she smiles.

Gina: T... tha... thanks...

Jack's phone rings. Jack looks at the screen and quickly gets up.

Jack: Excuse me, I'll be over in a minute.

He starts towards the restrooms. Nami watches him go, then turns to the others.

Nami: Did you also see his phone shining?...

-------------

Jack answers the phone on his way.

Jack: Hello? Yes, uncle, I'm listening.

As he walks through the doors, the lights of the restroom begins to flicker. Jack starts slowly to transform into someone else. First, his hair gets black, starting from the bases, and grows until it reaches the shoulders. His blue eyes gets darkened, darkened until it becomes a deep shade of dark grey, which nearly eliminates the blackness of his own eye pupils. His school outfit changes into really tight, black leather pants and a black t - shirt.

Jack: Right. I'll come out quickly and go to the bank of the river.

Jack ends the conversation. He turns so we can see his face...

Not the slightest light is shining in through his eyes...

He raises his hand...

------------

Careful not to be seen by anyone, Abby tours around the river...

She turns back...

And her mouth falls open...

That is one of those huge portals she had seen in Eve's parents' room...

Abby remembers what Will had taught her. Her hand grips the heart, hanging around her neck.

At that very moment, a huge, hairy, poisonous green colored monster comes out of the portal.

Abby is trying her best not to scream out...

-------------

The restaurant.

Nami, Gina, Eve, Justin and Dick are sitting around the table. Haylin approaches them.

Haylin: Darling, you have a call. From Abby.

Nami gazes around the girls, then runs inside.

After a few moments, she comes back.

Nami: Guys, I'm sorry, we have to leave immediately. Eve, Gina, come on.

Gina: What happened?

Nami: Dunno, she just told it's urgent. Dick, Justin, we're really sorry.

Eve: Please tell Jack I'm sorry too when he comes back.

Dick: Don't worry, we will.

The girls turn back to go...

The restaurant starts shaking violently. Nami cries out.

Nami: Under the tables, earthquake!

Them and all the clients get under the tables...

Everything ceases as abruptly as it had started. Once she comes out under the table, Eve starts over to the restrooms.

Eve: Jack was there!

Haylin: Don't worry dear, there are no cave - ins.

Nami: Eve please, we have to go!

Justin: We will find him.

Gina: Thanks Justin. Eve, come on.

The girls rush out of the restaurant, actually dragging Eve with them...

---------------

Men's restroom.

Jack, proud of what he's done, lowers his hand and turns his back to go...

---------------

Li and Nick are at the fastfood area after the film.

Nick: Wow, nice film, huh?

Leanne: Oh yeah. You remember the scene the girl was trying to give her life for the boy?

Nick: Yeah, that was tragic. I'm not really up to that kind of scenes.

They get out of the cinema.

Nick: Now, would you like to...

Li's phone starts to ring.

Leanne: Sorry Nick, just a moment... Hello?

Gina: Li, it's Gina here. You really, really have to come to the river now. It's urgent.

Li's face darkens. Nick looks at her.

Nick: What's that?

She turns to him.

Leanne: Nick, I'm so sorry, I have to go.

Nick: Oh.

Leanne: I'm really sorry...

Li rushes away. Nick stares after her...

--------------

The bank of the river.

The four girls come running.

Eve: What's that so urgent, Abby?

Abby: Would it explain if I say it's twenty feet long?

Gina, looking over Abby to see the big, hairy trouble, screams. Abby raises the heart.

Abby: Guardians! Unite!

They become.

Abby: Energy!

Nami: Water!

Gina: Fire!

Eve: Earth!

Leanne: Air!

They look at the huge creature before them.

Gina: So... What can we do?

Abby: Nami, Gina, Li, you three will try to confuse it. Eve, then you will use your power to catch. That's the main plan.

They all fly to different directions. Nami, Gina and Leanne unite their powers of Water, Fire and Air and send it as a pillar to the creature. It stumbles. Eve flies to the ground, touches the earth and send roots flying into the air, catching the creature. She screams with joy.

Eve: Abs, we made it!

At that very moment, Abby notices someone behind the creature. He has dark hair and eyes, and full black clothes.

She yells at him.

Abby: Oi! You! Get out of the way!

He just glares back at her. Abby is surprised. There is something behind this glare, she can feel it, but she doesn't know why.

The boy looks directly at the creature and speaks in a completely different language.

- Forza di oscuro, libera e aggredi essi! (The power of the darkness, release and attack them!)

Eve, knowing some of Italian, freezes. Abby looks at her stunned face and scowls.

Abby: What's the problem?

Eve: He speaks Italian.

Leanne: And?

Eve gulps.

Eve: He told the monster to be released and attack us. And he refers to it as the power of darkness.

Nami - Gina - Li: What???

Abby: We have to defeat them. I'll try on the boy. You four will send the creature back to the world where it came.

Abby flies up to distract the boy. He raises his hand. Frightened, Abby raises the heart. His energy and hers collide. With the force, Abby is thrown backwards.

Nami, Gina and Li uses the confusing game again. Eve produces a large, elastic tree from the ground. She pulls her hand tight, the tree lays backward. She extends her hand out. The tree snaps forward and slams into the monster. the creature is thrown towards the portal. Eve smiles and puffs to her finger.

Abby is dazed. She tries slowly to get up. The boy comes before her. The sky darkens. Even the boy seems to be darkened. With a muffled voice, he speaks.

- I think it's time for you to pray me for your life.

A fire blazes through the darkness. The boy turns to see Gina.

Gina: I think it's time to lighten your darkness.

Taking the opportunity, Abby flies up to her friends. They all turn to face the boy. He glares at them.

- This is not over yet.

He suddenly dissolves into the air. They stare.

Nami: How did he do that???...

---------------

Next day. The school.

Eve finds Jack on her way to a class.

Eve: Hey!

Jack turns to her and smiles.

Jack: Hi!

Eve: Are you okay? Dick and Justin told me they couldn't find you after the... earthquake.

Jack: Oh, sorry. I just had to go home, my uncle called. And I couldn't inform you, it was so very urgent.

Eve: Oh, okay. Anyway, you going to the same class?

Jack: History.

Eve: That's why I'm on this way.

They start into the class...

------------

**_As Always :)_**

_CHARACTER PROFILE NO:3_

_Name: Gina Emma Hornby_

_Age: 13_

_Sign: Capricorn_

_Power: Fire (spiritual energy), Telepathy._

_Extra: She can double her image at will._

_Physical Appereance: Shoulder length vawy light brown hair. Green - blue eyes. 5'4". Very much like her mother, except for her face reminds of his father. _

_Family: Irma and Andrew's daughter. Has an older sister who is at college in some other place._

_Personality: She's a little rebellious. She protects her friends, even with the cost of her life. She has no certain rules, and can't understand the people who have._

_Crush: Justin Rowman - black hair, brown eyes._

_Favorite Color: Pink._

_Guardian appereance: Turquoise blouise which comes down to the middle of her abdomen, and with a deep V cut on both the front and back, shows a bit skin.She also has turquoise gloves, which ends like Cornelia's blouse on the hands. She has pink skirt with a cut on the left side. She also wears a strange, flame like ring on her left ring finger in her guardian form._


	5. The Nephew of Phobos

**Okay, I'm not saying please review, you do if you want to. But at least do not just read and bypass it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own witch. I only own new characters.**

PART 5 / THE NEPHEW OF PHOBOS

The next day.

Eve hears her mom talking to someone.

Will: What? How come? How can he just disappear?

Eve enters the living room.

Eve: Mom... Ohhh!!!

She sees a big creature next to Will. Her mother turns to her.

Will: Oh, dear. This is one of the guards in the palace.

Eve: Palace?

Will: Yes, the place you had gone three days ago.

Eve: Oh, where we defeated that silver head?

Will: Well, his name is Phobos. He is Elyon's - I mean the queen's - brother.

Eve: Oh, right. Well, I don't wanna bother you.

Will: Darling, you know it's your responsibility from now on.

The guard looks at Eve, puzzled. Will explains.

Will: My daughter. The guardian of earth.

The guard nods before continuing.

- After heaving all those stones and rocks, we couldn't even find a trace of him. We don't know where he could be.

Eve: Wait a sec. You said his name is Phobos?

Will: Yes dear, why?

Eve: It's just... dunno, it seems as though it clicked something in my mind.

Will looks at her suspiciously, then turns to the guard.

Will: Okay, we'll find a solution. Thank you.

The guard bows in respect and disappears into the portal. Eve's mind is racing.

'My uncle Phobos...'

Eve: Mom?

Will: Yes dear?

Eve: That name... Phobos. It probably is a common name, right?

Will: I don't know, darling, I hadn't heard that name that much.

Eve's face fall.

Will: Is there a problem?

Eve: Well... No! No...

Will shrugs and gets into the kitchen. Eve stands frozen to the ground...

-------------

The school.

Eve: And according to that guard, they couldn't find that silver head - Phobos - after they heaved all the rocks.

Gina: Is that his name? Funny. There must not be many people with the name Phobos.

Eve scowls. Abby looks at her.

Abby: Is there a problem, Eve?

Eve: No... Guess not...

Leanne: You sure? What happened?

Eve: Well... It may not be of big importance, but... Jack lives with his uncle. His parents died last year. He told... his uncle's name was... Phobos...

The others stare at her.

Abby: What? You mean he knows Meridian?

Eve: I - I don't know, I didn't mean anything! It's just what he had said!

Nami: He told you that he had had to go because his uncle had called, right?

Eve nods.

Nami: If he can go out without us noticing, this only means one thing. He had to use the back exit.

Eve didn't like the tone of her voice, she frowns a little.

Eve: What do you mean?

Nami frowns too.

Nami: Here is the problem. The Silver Dragon only has one back exit through the kitchen. The kitchen workers should have seen Jack - which they didn't.

Gina thinks a bit, and adds.

Gina: Which still doesn't explain why he didn't come out from the front. I mean, he could as well give us the ditch and go.

Eve looks at the girls, her mouth hanging open.

Eve: This... this still won't prove anything!

Li speaks with a soft kind of voice.

Leanne: Eve... We saw that the dark boy could disappear at will with our own eyes yesterday.

Seeing that Eve is on the verge of tears, Abby steps in.

Abby: Oh, just let's go to the class.

They get in...

-------------

During the lesson.

- Unfortunately, many of you have failed the test. Only a few passed.

Eve looks sideways at Jack. Could he really be the nephew of that silver head? Or is it just a coincidence?

- And of course, some of you will need to pay a bit more attention to the lesson.

At that moment Eve realizes that the professor gives her the paper back, with a huge D on it. She quietly mumbles.

Eve: Oh come on, I really had studied for that one...

- Miss Olsen, I want to have a word with you after the class.

Everyone looks at her. Eve feels herself going red in the face...

------------

After the class.

- Miss Olsen, I'm afraid if it goes like this, you will fail History.

Eve: But professor, I...

- Listen to me. You are not yourself through the past few days. If you have a problem, don't let it effect your performance. You should have known that already.

Eve bows her head.

Eve: Yes, professor. I'm sorry.

- Very well then. I trust you. You may go.

Eve comes out of the door, feeling down...

-------------

Meridian. In that shabby hut.

The black haired Jack we saw before has knelt down on the ground. Phobos gives something to him.

Phobos: Take this. You will find those people.

Jack looks at the photo. This is a shot where Abby, Nami, Gina, Eve and Li, on top of each other, are smiling to the objective.

Jack: Who are them, uncle?

Phobos: Our main enemies. They all have special powers. They control the energies that had created the universe.

Jack: So?

Phobos: Water, fire, earth and air. That black haired girl with the blue eyes has the power over earth. And the redhead has the power to unite them all. The heart of Kandrakar.

Jack raises his head to look at him, getting interested. Phobos continues.

Phobos: This is a power we're after. If we have it, noone could stop us. And we will begin to rule this kingdom. Again.

Phobos stops. Looks into the eyes of his nephew, who is watching him.

Phobos: So you have to stop those girls somehow. On whatever cost.

Jack nods seriously.

Jack: Your wishes are my orders, uncle.

Phobos smiles with satisfaction...

---------------

Eve's home.

Eve opens the door slowly and enters her home on tiptoes. She starts to rush in her room when...

Will: Eve? Is that you, honey?

Eve exhales and closes her eyes.

Will gets out of the kitchen, drying her hands on an apron she is wearing.

Will: Why do you enter the home like a thief, honey?

Eve: N... no mom, why should I do that, you always say I make up such a racket! Guess you got used to it, and when I become all quiet...

Will: Eve, are you trying to hide something from me?

Eve: No mom, what on earth can I...

Will: Eve?...

Eve suddenly bursts out.

Eve: Right! You want the truth? I found out that I'm some sort of gate guard two days ago! Yesterday, I had to fight off a twenty feet long monstrous creature and a dark boy! And if that's not enough, I got a D from my history test, for which I have studied really hard! Is that it? Relaxed now?

Before Will can say anything, Eve disappears into her room...

------------

Eve is playing with her hair absent mindedly. Someone knocks at her door.

Will: Hey honey... Can I come in?

Eve sighs.

Eve: 'Course, mom.

Will pops her head in.

Will: You wanna talk to me?

Eve: Mom, I know I've been rude to you and all, yelling and stuff, but I really don't have a problem. Really. It's all just because of that stupid test. But I'll make it better, believe me.

Will: I do believe you. But if you have other problems...

Eve smiles at her mom's sincerity.

Eve: Thanks mom, but there is nothing.

Will smiles too.

Will: Okay. I'll make some spaghetti for dinner. So if you don't want to face an empty bowl, I suggest you to come down in half an hour.

Eve: Right. Do you need help.

Will: No. Just be there.

Will closes the door and goes downstairs. Eve looks at the poster of Leonardo DiCaprio she had taped behind the door.

Eve: Well Leo... What would you do if you were me?

--------------

Next day. The school.

Jack takes out a photo from his bag and gazes at it, surprised.

We look from behind him. This is the photo Phobos had given him the previous day. When he looks up, he sees Eve passing by.

Jack: Hey, Eve!

Eve turns to him and smiles weakly.

Eve: Oh hi.

Jack: I... I want to ask you something. Did you... give me a photo of you and your friends?

Eve looks at the photo and her face darkens. Jack couldn't have bypassed this expression, he frowns slightly.

Eve: I... no...

Jack: One of your friends maybe?

Eve: Don't think so, but I'll ask.

Jack: Okay. See you.

Eve quickly goes into the school. Jack looks at the photo.

Jack: Then how come this ends up in my bag?...

--------------

The class.

Eve: Did anyone of you give Jack a photo of us?

The girls look at her, dazed.

Nami: How come you come up with this?

Eve: Because he has one. And no, I didn't.

Abby: Then how come he has a photo of us?

----------------

After the school. The bank of the river.

Abby, Nami, Gina, Eve and Li come. Abby raises the heart.

Abby: Guardians! Unite!

They become.

Abby: Energy!

Nami: Water!

Gina: Fire!

Eve: Earth!

Leanne: Air!

Abby looks at them.

Abby: Okay. So what do you say today we...

- Die?

They all turn toward the voice. The boy stands right there, with all his menace. He looks at Abby underestimatingly.

- You have something I want.

Abby cheeks all the same.

Abby: And what if I don't want to give it to you?

The boy yawns.

- Oh come on. Don't waste my time. I have lots of stuff to do.

Eve: Then deal with them and leave us alone!

- Well, not that quick.

He claps his hands. Suddenly, out of the earth and water, two monster arises. Hearing tha flapping sounds of wings, Li looks up and sees a big, winged creature approaching. Abby is determined not to let her guard down.

Abby: Okay. Eve, Nami, Li, I trust all of you, do the best you can. Gina, help them.

Gina: No, I won't let you fight him off all alone!

Abby: Do as I say.

Gina: But Abs...

Abby: Look, I can handle him, okay? Just go help the others.

Gina looks at her one more time, hopeless, then flies up to Li.

Gina: You have any plan to defeat that?

Leanne: Sure. Nothing but a big, powerful vortex could clean here.

Li flails her hand and makes a huge vortex through the air. As she flies to the monster to direct the vortex, Li couldn't help but a joke.

Leanne: Mr. Monster, can I escort you to the nearest portal?

Eve is laughing in the face of the monster.

Eve: Oh come on. Don't you ever know when to give up?

She touches the ground. A huge tree appears and catches the monster.

Eve: Satisfied now?

Nami sends a handful of water to the face of the monster. But it suddenly catches her.

Nami: Ohh!!! Let me go, you huge, ugly crap of a monster!

Gina throws a fireball at the monster.

Gina: Didn't you hear her? It's rude not to accept a lady's request.

The creature roars. Li send a puff of smoke to its face and confuses it. The monster lets Nami go. Nami is so furious even the water seems to get darker by her anger.

Nami: You shouldn't have messed with me.

A huge pillar of water raises from the river and gets the monster. Then Li sends both of the monsters to the portal.

Abby feels the fear dissolving after her friends' successes.

Abby: See? You can't do anything to us!

- You foolish girl. I have no business with your foolish friends. All that matters for me is you.

Abby squints and raises the heart.

Abby: You want this? Then come get it!

They start fighting...

Gina: Come on, we have to help Abby!

The girls fly up to help their friend.

Leanne: Hey, dark boy! Come mess up with us if you have the courage!

- Oh please, one against only five, is this even equal?

The boy raises his hand. A sudden wave sends the four of them all flying back. Eve hits the bridge and falls down, knocked out cold. Gina and Li falls into the water. Nami hits a tree nearby.

Her eyes widened, Abby cries out.

Abby: No!!!

The boy smiles at her.

- You see my powers? You better give me the heart now! Or maybe you prefer a painful death!

Abby has become really furious. She closes her eyes and raises the heart. She starts to shine with a bright white light.

Abby: You were wrong to mess up with my friends.

Her red hair goes completely white. She opens her eyes. A wild fire blazes in them.

Abby: You're not wanted in this part of the universe. Get back to your hell!

The boy is clearly taken aback. Before he can do something to defend himself, the pink light emanating from the heart thrusts him toward the portal. Abby then uses the heart to close it.

She slowly descends. At that time, Eve opens her eyes.

Eve: Hey... Is it over? The dark boy... Where is he?

Abby: Gone. Return back!

They turn back to normal. They gather along.

Gina: Hey Abs... What did you do to your hair?

Abby: What?

--------------

Next day. The school.

Abby, whose hair was partly died in white, is filling her friends in on the events of yesterday night's.

Abby: So mom decided to take me to the hair salloon, but they couldn't dye the white part again. So at the end mom went really mad and we got out without paying a penny. But I said I found that color cool, so I think she is taking it pretty good at last.

They giggle as they go into the school...

-------------

**_CHARACTER PROFILE NO:4_**

_Name: Emelyn Violet Olsen_

_Nickname: Eve_

_Age: 13_

_Sign: Taurus_

_Power: Earth (physical energy), telekinesis._

_Extra: Can easily transport at will._

_Physical Appereance: Waist length black hair, blue eyes. 5'3"._

_Family: Will and Matt's daughter. Has a younger brother named Johnny._

_Personality: She is a little arrogant, but very sensitive in fact. She has a very good imaginary. She is jealous of Abby, who always has great notes in school._

_Crush: Jack Summers - vawy blond hair, blue eyes_

_Favorite Color: Blue_

_Guardian Appereance: She has a turquoise tube top with a single strand going around the neck. Ivies go both around this strand and her right arm. Her skirt is pink, with a tear drop shape. Her hair is always in a bun, put together with a flower hairclip. She wears purple boots, which go past a bit up from her knees. _


	6. Cheerleaders

**Thanks for the reviews :) Here is another part.**

**Disclaimer: Same still.**

**-------------**

PART 6 / CHEERLEADERS

Gina takes her backpack and calls to her mother.

Gina: Mom, I'm going!

Irma: Honey, today I'm dropping you off, remember?

Gina: Oh, well... completely slipped my mind.

Irma: You seem very excited today. And what's wiht the outfit?

Gina: Cheerleaders?

Irma: I got that part, but why?

Gina: Oh come on mom, the selections are today. Y'know, people do some cool movements and hope to be selected to the team.

Irma: Hon, since when are you so interested in cheerleading?

Gina: Since when I decided to lead people for school cheering. Alright? Over with inspection?

Irma sighs and takes her coat...

-----------

Sheffield Institute.

Irma: Okay, you take everything? Books? Lunch? Pompoms?

Gina: Oh no!

Irma: What?

Gina: I forgot my eyeliner!

Irma: Gina...

Gina: Just joking mom. See you later. 'course if all five of us manage to survive.

Irma: Gina!!!

Gina: Okay okay. See you later.

Gina rushes into the school. Irma shakes her head and drives away...

-------------

Gina: What d'ya mean? You didn't see the posters? Today, after school, at 3.30, in the sports hall!

Abby: Well Gina, cheerleading is not actually our thing.

Eve: And I don't remember a time when it's your thing, either. But of course then, there is Justin.

Gina: Oh, not just for him. Really not just for him. I just want to cheer people up.

The girls shake their heads. At that moment, Justin comes in, sees Gina, and whistles his admiration.

Justin: Hey Hornby, nice outfit. I didn't know you were in for the selections!

Gina quickly blushes.

Gina: Oh, I've just decided yesterday night.

Justin winks at her and sits down. Eve looks at her friend smiling.

Eve: And of course, you will have to stop blushing everytime someone says good things for you.

Leanne: Yeah Gina, red is really not your color.

Gina: Oh shut up.

Seeing that the professor comes in, Gina hops down from the desk...

--------------

The lesson.

Eve looks sideways at Jack. Their eyes meet. Jack raises his eyebrows. Eve doesn't know what to do for a moment, just looking at him. Then she turns his attention back to the lesson.

After a minute or so, Jack gives her a piece of paper.

Jack: Is there a problem? Why are you looking at me like that?

Eve looks at him again. Jack just indicates the paper. Eve sighs, then scribbles something to the paper.

Eve: There is nothing. Can't two people just... look at each other?

Jack: Eve, you seem to doubt me because of something I didn't even know. Why?

Eve: I wasn't looking like that. There is nothing.

Jack: Maybe you would like to talk about it when we're wandering around after the school.

Eve: Not today. There is cheerleading selections at 3.30, and as you can see, Gina is attending. I want to be with her.

Jack: When will we start again?

Eve hesitates for a moment, not sure what to write down.

Eve: I don't know. I really don't know.

The paper doesn't come back. Eve feels heart broken. She doesn't know what makes her like Jack so much, but this love starts to feel bad...

--------------

After school. The sports hall.

The five girls gather together.

Nami: Come on Gina, do your best and win your way to that team!

Leanne: And to Justin's heart!

They giggle. A voice is heard from the microphones.

- Those who will attend the selections, please take your positions. When I call your name, step forward.

Gina begins shaking.

Gina: Bid me luck.

Abby: Oh calm down, you will do good.

Gina takes her position. The selections begin...

The first girl tries a flip in the air, but falls really bad. The second one is a bit better.

Abby: Hey, look at Gina. She seems to think like she couldn't do it.

- Gina Hornby, your turn.

Gina, shaking all over, steps forward and begins her show.

Gina: Go Sheffield go! Like a tiger go! Finish that team, bring us the gleam! Go!

She does a flip toward the air and lands elegantly, then does a few flip backwards to finish. Her being a guardian makes it a bit easier. The hall, which was buried into silence for a moment, buzzes with excited murmurs. The juri nods their head in approvement. Justin also seems impressed. Gina runs to her friends.

Gina: How was I? Do I look like an idiot?

Nami: Are you crazy? Look at those people, everyone thinks that you are more than just good!

Gina: Oh, I didn't notice!

Justin comes beside them.

Justin: Hey, Gina...

Gina: Hey! You just called me with my name!

Justin: Oh... yeah... I just wanted to say congratulations, you were really good.

Gina: Really?

Justin: Sure. Whatever, it's good to see you in the cheerleading team.

Justin smiles to her and turns back to his friends. The girls start to giggle.

Everyone but Gina: Someone - loves - you!

Gina smiles weakly at them.

The selections were coming to an end. Only two people were left.

Leanne: Let's go to a cafe and celebrate this.

Abby: We...

Eve: Really don't have to practice today. Come on, this is a special day, we've just come out of a really big trouble, our moms will understand.

Abby scowls, but agrees to celebrate.

The selections are over. The juri gazes at their notes while the leader of the cheerleading team captain takes the microphone.

- The final lists will be hung tomorrow. Thank you for your participation.

The girls turn their backs.

Gina: So Nami, are we going to your restaurant?

Nami: Oh sorry, it will be really crowded today, mom said there will be an important meeting, and I think she won't like...

Suddenly, screams come from behind them. They turn back to see...

Abby: (eyes widened) Oh my God...

A portal from one side of the hall to another has sucked in all the people...

Abby holds the heart.

Abby: Well, the celebration can wait. Guardians...

Nami: Abs, wait! What about all those people? They shouldn't see us in our guardian forms, remember?

Gina: I don't care about this, Justin fall down there!

Abby: We don't have another choice, we have to go. Guardians, unite!

They become.

Abby: Energy!

Nami: Water!

Gina: Fire!

Eve: Earth!

Leanne: Air!

They look at the portal.

Abby: Okay, let's go.

They fly through the portal...

-------------

Gina stares...

There is a huge, glass balloon in front of them. And in there, the people from the school.

Gina actually sticks to the glass.

Gina: No! What's that? Justin!

Eve: Why are they all knocked out? Isn't there any...

Leanne: No, it's full with air. I can feel it.

Abby: Right, we have to get these people out.

Gina: But how? We can't carry them all out!

Nami: Wait a minute... Can't we just... open a portal under them? Like that one in the sports hall?

Abby: Oh... um... Yeah! Yeah, we can...

- Well, not until I'm done with you!

They turn their backs. There stands the dark boy. Abby mutters to her friends.

Abby: I'm dealing with him. You try to find a way into that glass balloon.

Leanne: Can you...

Abby: Do as I say.

Abby turns to face the boy.

Abby: Don't you ever give up?

- Oh, I'm very unlike you. I won't think of partying while there are so many troubles.

Abby: This is non... How do you know?

The boy smiles devilly.

- I have my own sources. Prepare yourself to be deprived of your powers!

Abby squints at him.

Abby: You wish!

They start fighting...

--------------

Nami, Gina, Eve and Li look at the glass.

Leanne: What are we gonna do?

Eve: I know. Hot water and cold water will blow the glass.

Nami: Okay, no probs.

Nami opens her hamds. Water comes out of them. Gina sends flames to the water. Steam comes out of it. Then Nami stops the current. After a few moments, Nami sends water to the same spot. This time, Li blows to the water. Icy water hits the glass. It shatters into pieces. Gina immediately flies to Justin.

Gina: Justin! Oh God!

She puts his head to her lap. Then she turns to her friends.

Gina: Think he'll be alright?

Eve: Sure. Don't worry for him. Come on.

--------------

Abby is trying to come inside the balloon to open the portal. The boy's energy stops him.

- You're not going anywhere!

Abby: You are wrong!

Abby turns to him and sends him pink lights from the heart. The boy is taken aback. The energy wall disappears. Abby wastes no time to get inside.

Abby: Come on, let's go.

She opens a portal. They go to the other world...

------------

The school.

Abby: Okay, enough adventure for one day. Return back!

They turn back to normal. They did it just in time. The people are starting to wake up.

Justin rubs his head, then looks up and sees Gina.

Justin: Hey...

Gina smiles weakly at him.

Gina: Hey...

Justin: W... what happened?

Gina: You fell. Hit the ground a bit hard.

Justin rubs his head again.

Justin: I... I just had this weird dream... You were flying, trying to save me from somewhere...

Gina looks at him sweetly.

Gina: Yeah... A weird dream indeed...

-------------

Abby: And then we passed through the portal and - whoosh! - I closed both of them.

Irma: Wow, cool:) So you were like the guardian angels of the school.

Gina smiles.

Gina: Y'know mom, now that you say I remember. Had anyone of you noticed the initials of our names?

As the girls start counting with their fingers, Irma smiles...

( - Our initials... Look! It makes 'Witch'!)

Their mouths fall open.

All but Gina: Angel...

Irma nods.

Irma: So I guess you are the new guardian angels of the veil. Our initials made 'witch'. Yours are prettier.

Gina turns to her, slightly frowning.

Gina: 'Witch'? Then... Your powers... ?

Irma: Yes honey. Will was the protector of the heart of Kandrakar, water was my power, fire was Taranee's, earth was Cornelia's and air was Haylin's.

Nami: But then... Why are ours different? Shouldn't they be the same or something?

Irma just shrugs, she doesn't know the answer to that one, either. Like a second thought, Abby adds

Abby: There is something weird, though. That boy knows us. He said... he wouldn't think of partying while there are so many troubles...

All the girls turn to look at Eve. Her head is down. Then, with a hope

Eve: He wasn't there when the selections were held...

Nami: Right. Which gives him enough time to go to Meridian and set a trap for us.

Eve: But he didn't even hear us! He... just can't be him...

Irma: Who can't be who? Is there a problem, girls?

Abby: No, Mrs. Hornby, it's just a suspicion. Not a very important thing.

Irma: Well, if there's anything I can do...

Abby smiles.

Abby: No, really, it's nothing. Still, thanks.

Irma smiles and winks at them. Eve turns her gaze to the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears.

Eve: I don't even know why I react like this. Guess I make a huge idiot of myself.

Leanne: Oh come on Eve, there's nothing to be ashamed of love.

Tears flow unconsciously from Eve's eyes.

Eve: It's just... I can't think of him being bad...

Gina puts her arm around her shoulders.

Gina: Just don't forget. Whatever happens, we are always with you.

The others all nod. Eve looks at them with a huge smile on her face...

-------------

Jack stands on top of a hill, looking around. He looks at a crumpled piece of paper in front of him...

He holds the photo tight in his palm...

A harsh wind blows to him. Jack becomes the dark boy once again...

-------------

**_CHARACTER PROFILE NO:5_**

_Name: Leanne Candy Ashcroft_

_Nickname: Li_

_Age: 13_

_Sign: Gemini_

_Power: Air (time energy), invisibility._

_Extra: Stop the time if needed._

_P.A.: Mid back length curly blond hair, hazel eyes. 5'1"._

_Family: Taranee and Nigel's daughter. No siblings._

_Personality: She's very smart and curious. She can easily handle the problems she face. She has a very happy self. She can also sense what other people feel._

_Boyfriend: Nick Delgado - curly brown hair, green eyes._

_F.C.: Yellow and brown._

_Guardian appereance: She has a very mini top - a tiny pink band on her chest and tiny strands of gold to hold them. She has white wristbands as an addition. She has long turquoise skirt with deep cuts up both the sides, tiny strands holding these parts together under the knees. She has purple sneakers._


	7. The Stranger

**Thanks again for the sincere reviews :) And no, I'm not leaving this story, I'm just giving myself 6 days break after each episode so I can concentrate on other things (well y'know, I've a life too :P) and for future episodes, writing and possibly translating. So relax :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH.**

PART 7 / THE STRANGER

Meridian. Elyon's palace.

Noah is walking around the library. He sees a strange looking book on one of the upper shelves...

He uses his telekinesis to get the book. He's about to open it when...

Elyon: No!

Her mother, queen Elyon, quickly comes and takes the book from him. He puts the book back on the shelf firmly.

Elyon: Honey, what did I say about this part of the library?

Noah: But mom, I'm bored. I've already read half of the books here, and you prevent me from reading the others, and I don't even know why you don't let me!

Elyon looks up at the book, a shadow passing over her face. Then she gets to herself and smiles down at her son.

Elyon: Okay, your boredom ends now. A friend at your age comes here. His name is Johnny.

Noah: Oh great! When will he come?

Elyon: Today afternoon. Now go to your room.

Noah: Okay. Hey mom... Won't you say anything about uncle?

Elyon stops abruptly and turns to her son.

Elyon: Honey, you don't have to worry about that right now.

Noah: But you seem so frightened when you saw him. If he is my uncle, why can't I see him?

Elyon: This is a long story, I'll tell you later. Don't worry about him now. I won't let him hurt you, like he did to many others.

Noah seems puzzled. Elyon smiles to him, but doesn't say anything further...

-------------

Will: Johnny, are you ready?

Johnny: Yeah mom, I'm coming.

Eve: Mom, where are we going?

Will: To the palace, Eve.

Eve: You mean Meridian.

Will: Yes. Oh, and your friends are also coming.

Eve: Sweet. Mom...

Will: Yes honey?

Eve: Did you... as a guardian I mean... Have you ever had to fight off with someone you know?... Someone you care for...

Will: No, never. But...

Will stops abruptly and looks at her daughter suspiciously.

Will: Wait a sec... Do you have to, now?

Eve quickly evades her mother's eyes.

Eve: N, no, just for caution, y'know.

Will: Well, be prepared. You don't know what will happen in Meridian at anytime.

Eve rolls her eyes.

Eve: Oh yeah, tell this to Abby. She's the most suspicious of us all. She acts like anything can happen at us anytime.

Will: Well, she's right for some reasons.

The doorbell rings. Johnny rushes to open it.

Johnny: Mom, Evy, they are here.

Will: Welcome!

Group witch: Hello!

Taranee: When are we going?

Will: In a minute. You want something to drink?

All: No, thank you.

Cornelia: Will, is there a problem?

Will: No, it's just that Elyon had invited us for lunch. The matters to discuss is another part of the story.

Johnny: Haven't they found that silver head yet?

Will: No dearest.

The girls look sideways at Eve. Eve is not sure if she should say something or not. Then, with a slightly shaky voice, she speaks.

Eve: Mom... I think we have to tell you something we should have told you a long time ago.

Their moms stare at them.

Will: What do you mean? What is that?

Seeing that Eve cannot continue, Abby steps in.

Abby: We think Phobos may have an assistant.

All but the girls seem shocked.

Irma: You... have a proof?

Leanne: Well, a dark boy likes messing up with us nowadays.

Gina: And... a new boy in our class has an uncle called Phobos. We think maybe he is the boy fighting with us.

Taranee: How did you come up with this?

Nami: It's just... he acts so weird. When Abby calls us to that river, he left the Silver Dragon right after us, using the so called back exit, but nobody had seen him. This dark boy can perfectly disappear at will. And he was there by the river that day. He could have got the time.

Eve: And you've told me that Phobos isn't a common name, remember?

Will: Yes, but...

Abby: This kid knows what we are doing and what we will do. Weird, isn't it?

Cornelia: That boy in your class, is he so close to you to know what you are doing?

The girls look at Eve again. Eve bows her head.

Eve: Yes, he is close.

Will looks at her suspiciously.

Will: Eve...

Eve couldn't even look at her mother.

Eve: We... I... kinda go out with him...

Will raises her eyebrows in wonder.

Will: With a boy you don't even know?

Eve: Not like really going out, mom, we just toured around the city for one single day.

Abby: Anyway. He knew that we will be partying after Gina was choosen as a cheerleader, and nobody would have known other than that boy.

A moment passed in silence.

Will: Okay. So this is just a doubt.

Abby: Yeah, kinda.

Haylin sighs.

Haylin: Girls... It is of course great to trust your senses, but you shouldn't blame people off. We did the same mistakes, too.

Will grins tenderly and Eve looks at her mother. The girls seem a bit taken aback. Cornelia tries to take their attentions to somewhere else.

Cornelia: Anyway, now we are waited for a lunch. Abby...

Abby holds the heart. As lights pour from the heart, a portal opens. They go through...

----------------

Elyon's palace.

Elyon and Noah are at the doors to greet them.

Elyon: Welcome you all! Why were you late?

Will: There was a problem, Elyon. Let me introduce the kids. Here is Abby, the leader of the guardians. Nami, the guardian of water. Gina, the guardian of fire. My daughter Eve, the guardian of earth. And Leanne, the guardian of air. And my son Johnny.

Elyon pushes Noah forward.

Elyon: And this is Noah, my son, and heir to the throne of Meridian. Noah, why don't you take Johnny to the game room?

Johnny smiles slightly to Noah. Noah beams at him too. They go upstairs.

Elyon turns to the others.

Elyon: I'm sure you are hungry. Let's proceed to the dining room.

They begin walking through the hall...

--------------

Outside the palace.

A blond, grey eyed kid carrying a huge bundle is approaching the palace...

---------------

Elyon: This is why I think Noah is in danger. Years ago my brother tried to hurt me. He's gonna do it again - trying to use Noah this time. I can't let this happen.

Will: We can't either. This is why we are here. We think Phobos is in contact with someone...

Elyon: Cedric?

Abby: Who is Cedric?

Elyon: He used him the last time. He was a huge, snake like giant in the guise of a handsome, polite man.

Nami: Well, this boy doesn't transform into a snake. He has black hair, dark grey eyes and fully black clothes. Well, he's at least not handsome.

Elyon: This might be a disguise.

Eve's voice reflects heartbreak when she speaks.

Eve: No, his other guise is, (she hesitates for a moment) a handsome, blond, blue eyed boy at the age of 14. Well... at least, we think so.

Elyon: You know him?

Gina: We suspect him. He's at our school. We hold him under suspicion.

Elyon: You have any proofs?

The girls are getting a bit frustrated by the time.  
Leanne: The boy knows what we are doing, and only someone who knows us would have known those stuff.

A moment passes in silence. Then shoutings come from outside the doors.

- No! You! Freeze!

They rush to the doors...

-------------

Noah hears the shoutings coming from the doors and becomes quiet.

Noah: What is that?

Johnny looks at him.

Johnny: Dunno. But if it's important, my sister will take care of it.

Noah smiles weakly at him...

-------------

Elyon and the others had reached the door.

Elyon: What is all that noise about?

- Your majesty, this kid was trying to get in.

They look at the boy. This is the blond boy. Elyon approaches him.

Elyon: Okay, I'll deal with him. What's the problem?

Elyon had asked this question kindly to the boy. He raises his head. Eve notices something familiar, but she couldn't place it.

- It's nothing, your majesty, it's just... I haven't been eating anything for days!

Elyon's and the mothers' expressions immediately change to one of mercy.

Elyon: My God... Okay. Then you are our guest. Bring him inside.

The guards open the doors and let the boy in. The boy quickly kneels before Elyon and tries to kiss her hand.

- I'm so grateful, your majesty... I'm honored...

Elyon: Okay, okay, you don't need to kneel down. What is your name?

- Just call me the stranger.

Elyon: A guest must have a proper name. It's rude to call him that.

The stranger was about to reply when a voice is heard.

Noah: Mom, what is that all about?

Noah and Johnny had come downstairs. Noah looks at the newcomer with a raised eyebrow.

Noah: Who is he?

Elyon: Honey, he is our guest. What was your name again, dear?

- The stranger. Call me that.

Elyon: How old are you?

- Fourteen.

The girls look at each other, unsure if they should say something or not. For some inexplicable reason, Noah had become quite fond of the stranger.

Noah: Why don't you come with us?

Elyon: Noah, I'm sure he's a bit...

Noah: No mom, I think not. Are you?

The stranger bows before him.

- I'm at your service.

Elyon: Oh okay, but he should at least eat something first. And don't get him too tired.

Abby whispers to the others.

Abby: Say that I'm exaggerating if you want. But something about that really bugs me.

The others nod.

Eve: Yeah, same with me.

Nami: Maybe we should go and do some patrolling.

Abby approaches her mom.

Abby: Mom, we have to check something out. Can you give us a second?

Cornelia raises her eyebrows at her.

Cornelia: Okay, we will cover you. But don't be late.

Abby: We won't.

As the others go to the dining room, the girls go upstairs...

---------------

An empty room upstairs.

Abby puts the heart of Kandrakar around her neck.

Abby: Guardians! Unite!

They wait. Nothing happens.

Leanne: Why didn't it work?

Abby: I don't know! It had to work! Guardians unite!

Again, nothing happens. Abby is terrified.

Abby: This is impossible!

Gina: We have to consult to Mrs. Olsen.

Abby: But... it can't be! I... just can't explain it!

Eve: Don't worry, I'm sure my mom has some answers.

-------------

Downstairs.

Will: What do you mean not working?

Abby: We don't know Mrs. Olsen, I've told what I have to - but we couldn't become!

The mothers look at each other.

Will: Only one thing can do that.

Haylin: Yes. When we were guardians, we couldn't become at one time. But there was a stone at that time.

Nami: A stone?

Taranee: Yes, the Threbe stone. But can it be here right now? At that palace?

Irma: And who is it searching now?

Will thinks about it for a moment.

Will: We should ask this to Elyon. But I think there is more to it.

Eve: Mom... What does that stone of Threbe looks like?

Will: It is a seven cornered stone which helps a lost person to find his home. When it becomes active, it will eliminate the powers of those who try to prevent that person from going home.

Abby: So we are trying to prevent that person - whoever he is - from getting to his home?

Will: Yeah, kinda.

Cornelia: I'll ask Elyon about it. It's weird...

Cornelia enters the throne room...

-------------

Elyon: The stone of Threbe? No... I haven't heard of it lately... Why?

Cornelia: Because the girls can't transform.

Elyon: They can't? Is there a problem?

Cornelia: They told us that... they just want to check out something.

Elyon: Oh. I'm sorry Cornelia, I don't know why it could happen.

Cornelia sighs...

--------------

Cornelia: She told me that. She doesn't know anything.

Haylin: What could it be other then the stone of Threbe?

Abby: This is not our problem right now. How are we going back?

Will smiles.

Will: I think we can go ask help from an old friend...

-------------

A few hours later.

Elyon: Take care of yourselves. And keep in touch.

Cornelia: You too.

Johnny: See you Noah!

Noah: See you Johnny.

The mothers, daughters and Johnny get out of the palace. Taranee asks Will.

Taranee: You know where he is?

Leanne: Where who is?

Will: You will see. Caleb knows, and we sometimes go see him Tara. Now let's go.

Eve: Mom, where exactly are we going?

Will turns to look at them.

Will: You don't know what a passling is, do you?

Abby: A what?

Will: Well, now you will see. Come on.

-------------

Somewhere near the palace in Meridian.

A familiar voice ring through the air.

Blunk: No no kids, not to the river! No! Now it take more time to get you dirty again!

When they hear the sound, the mothers smile. The girls look at each other. Not to the river? Getting dirty again? What kind of a thing that is? Johnny beams, too, he is relieved to know that there are still someone on earth who knows and values being dirty.

Will: Hello! Blunk?

A somewhat older flattened faced, greenish yellow colored little creature comes behind the trees. This is Blunk, still recognizable from the stink even if he had gotten older. He smiles when he sees them.

Blunk: Girls! Welcome - and other girls too - and the boy...

He looks at the others, puzzled. Will explains.

Will: Blunk - they are our daughters - the new guardians - and he is my son.

Blunk: Hey! Nice to meet you!

Blunk extends his hand to shake. The girls all reject - but Johnny does. Will turns to them.

Will: He is Blunk. He is a passling - he can find portals - which he will do for us now. Won't you, Blunk?

Blunk: Blunk will. But what happened to the heart? Why you not use it?

Irma: We don't know - but we need your help.

Blunk: You give Blunk what in return?

Taranee: Blunk we need you. Please!

Blunk: Okay okay. You lucky. I knows one near here.

They follow Blunk...

-------------

Elyon's palace.

Noah: I never see you in Meridian before.

- You go out often?

Noah: Sometimes - when my mom gives permission. Can we play a game? Johnny is gone - he was a good player, but gone.

- Okay. What do you want to play? What about hide and seek?

Noah: Wow, that is my favorite. But you'll be the smee!

The stranger turns his back, leans against the wall, closes his eyes and starts counting. Noah rushes away to hide.

------------

- Ninety nine... A hundred! Ready or not, here I come!

The stranger opens his eyes and turns to the mirror before leaving...

Familiar raven black hair is seen...

------------

**_CHARACTER PROFILE NO:6_**

_Name: Jack Summers (Darkbinder)_

_Age: 14_

_Sign: Scorpio_

_Power: Everything actually, but most basicly, he can create huge energy outbursts once he's transformed into his Darkbinder form._

_P.A.: Jack - wavy blond hair falling to his eyes, turquoise eyes. 5'5"._

_Darkbinder - Black, shoulder length hair and black eyes. 5'8"._

_Family: He is introduced as the nephew of Phobos. But there's a certain mystery to his family history._

_Personality: Jack is normally a very quiet and mysterious boy, but that fact changed once he knows Eve. He's a bit more relaxed around her. Later to discover he loves her very much. He has a very kind heart._

_Darkbinder, on the other hand, is cold to anyone and everyone, and he is without any kind of mercy. He is only loyal to Phobos._

_Crush: Emelyn Olsen._

_F.C.: Black and blue._

_Combat appereance: Very tight black leather pants and a black t-shirt as tight as the former. As said before, Jack is as dark as his name when he transforms._


	8. Twin Hearts

**Thank you for the review Bluechic :) Axel is... well, I think not coming for a few episodes, but for you, I'm putting on his BIO at the end of this episode ;) And I have news to all of you. I have written the ninth episode (which is way too long than intended) and the 10th is on its way, but I have to translate them. Which, can take a while. So don't be upset if I can't quickly update.**

**Disclaimer: I wish :P**

PART 8 / THE TWIN HEARTS

The morning. Sheffield Institute.

Eve: Mom thinks we deserve a holiday. So we and Johnny are invited to queen Elyon's palace this weekend.

Gina yawns.

Gina: A break in Meridian, huh? Sounds interesting.

Abby: Yeah. I mean, we only go there once properly.

Leanne: Gina, you seem a bit tired, what's the ditch?

Gina tries to be casual.

Gina: Nothing. We chatted with Justin for a very late time yesterday night.

The girls let out an 'oooh' sound. Gina is surprisingly not red this time, she just smiles.

Gina: Yeah. I'm not sure, but... I think he also starts to like me.

Nami: Not sure? Well I never see a person chatting with someone he doesn't like for a long time.

Gina: Maybe right. (with a tired smile) Guess my dreams are finally coming true.

They enter the school...

--------------

Meridian. Phobos's lair.

Jack: Noah talks about this for a whole week. This weekend, those new guardians and the kid are invited to the palace.

Phobos's eyes are closed. He seems as though trying to digest these news. Jack raises an eyebrow.

Jack: What do you want me to do? Uncle?

Phobos opens his eyes. He at last speaks, looking at Jack.

Phobos: Kill the guardians.

No reaction from Jack. Phobos gets up, continues talking.

Phobos: Their presence threatens your influence at the palace. You must find a way to eliminate them.

Jack nods.

Jack: Then I will do it.

Phobos smiles and approaches Jack.

Phobos: Don't disappoint me.

Jack bows his head. Then he walks out of the door, slowly turning into his school self...

--------------

After the school.

Gina: Guys, you are staying for the match, aren't you?

The four of them look at each other, troubled. No, they had completely forgotten it. Gina had understood that, her face falls a bit.

Gina: At least tell me you have no plans...

Leanne: Actually...

Eve steps in at that moment.

Eve: Of course not. We'll come to the hall now.

Her face shining bright, Gina walks away. Li looks at Eve reproachfully.

Leanne: Why did you say that? I have a date with Nick!

Abby answers her for Eve.

Abby: Come on Li, didn't you see how happy Gina was when Eve said we will stay? She needs us at that moment.

Nami: And it's our fault that we forgot the school match.

Li looks at the trio for a moment, then sighs and gets her cell phone out...

---------------

The match.

Half of the school is gathered in the sports hall, cheering joyfully with Gina's cheerleading team.

At least a hundred different voice ring one more time.

- Finish that team, bring us the gleam...

Gina, who is on the right side of the hall, leading her team of cheerleaders, laughs as she thrusts her pompoms to the air. At that time, the second goal of Sheffield comes. The stands on the left side burst with applauses. Gina looks at the rival team and sticks out her tongue. One of the substitutes of the rival team had seen that, he calls to her.

- Come and do it right here, sweety!

Gina looks at him, bewildered. The boy sticks his tongue at him, then sends a kiss. The whole Sheffield stands roar as Gina sees someone walking over to the boy vaguely. She throws her pompoms to the ground and rushes forward.

Gina: Justin no!

Justin is about to rush to the boy when he feels someone jerking his arm from behind. He turns back to see Gina. With a whistle like sound

Justin: Let me go!

Gina hopelessly tries to calm him down.

Gina: Don't be ridiculous, this is not worth it! They'll kick you out of the team!

Justin is so frustrated he can't even think of that, he scowls angrily

Justin: Let me go Hornby!

Gina, both bewildered and hurt by his anger and of him calling her by her surname without an obvious reason, lets him go. She slumps to the ground as Justin's friends rush forward to calm him down.

The stands are in a mess.The girls stand up.

Nami: What is happening? Do you see?

Leanne: Why did the match stop?

Eve, trying to see what is happening on the arena, sees someone getting to his feet in the front. She recognizes the face as the boy gets out of the hall, her eyes widen.

She hold Abby's arm.

Eve: That's him! Jack!

At this cry, four heads turn to that way. Nami gasps.

Nami: What on earth is he after?

Abby: We must follow him!

Leanne: What - are we gonna leave the match?

As the other three looks at her bewildered, Li opens her hands to the sides.

Leanne: What - do you think I didn't enjoy the match?

Abby puts her hand to her chest and holds the heart.

Abby: Let's go!

They follow after Jack...

---------------

Jack proceeds to the roof of the school. As he ascends through the stairs, he slowly transforms to the dark boy...

He kneels down, puts his hand to the ground...

And closes his eyes...

----------------

The sports hall.

The referee trying to restart the match, the football team trying to calm down Justin, who still looks very furious, the friends of the substitute trying to persuade him for saying sorry, and the coach, trying persuade the other team's coach that Justin is not that feverish normally...

And Gina, sitting in the middle of this, not speaking a word, not moving...

Suddenly, the ceiling above them begins to shake...

Gina looks up. She sees a crack through the ceiling...

A scream is heard...

--------------

The main hall of the school.

The girls stop here, hands on their knees, breathing harsh, able to follow Jack here, but lost him now...

Suddenly a quake comes from somewhere... The girls look upwards...

The ceiling begins to open, letting the rocks and stones fall...

A scream is heard from all the four of them at one time...

Quite instinctively, Eve raises her hands to her head...

And all the blocks of stones, weighing at least a hundred tones, stop, as if stopped by an invisible wall, a few feet above their heads...

At last, Abby opens her eyes with fear and look. The first thing she see is her friend, trying to hold it to the last minutes. She is a bit relieved.

Abby: Eve! How long can you hold it like this?

Eve has begun sweating.

Eve: Dunno... It's a bit hard without us being the guardians... These are too heavy...

Abby's hand goes for the chain around her neck for a moment, but she hesitates.

Abby: There are still people inside here!

Nami's eyes widen.

Nami: My God, Gina, the people in the sports hall! What if they are in a worse situation than us!

Leanne: I'm going there!

Li is walking towards the sports hall when Abby's voice stops her.

Abby: No - Li, wait! Nami, you and I are going to the hall! Li - stay here! Eve might need you!

Li nods. Abby And Nami rushes away...

--------------

The sports hall.

The ceiling and the walls stay intact for now, but the quakes were enough to get the whole hall panicked. All the sounds of people running and screaming fill the whole hall.

Gina is slowly getting out of her shock state, realizing what is happening around her. She suddenly gets up and shouts.

Gina: Stop that racket!

Everyone stops and turns to look at her. Gina feels a bit uneasy feeling all those eyes on her, becoming the leader.

Gina: We have to get out of here quickly. I'm sure some parts of the school stay intact.

The people still seem a bit bewildered, but they listen t her and walk to the doors. At that moment, Gina feels heat...

She turns back and screams. And instinctively, she raises her hands to her face.

The flames approaching stops right there as if being bumped into an invisible wall...

Gina quickly turns back and yells.

Gina: Get out, quickly!

Justin comes to her.

Justin: I'm not going anywhere without you!

Gina stares at him. Is this her anger disappearing slowly? She turns away before she gets softer for him.

Gina: I'll be okay! You lead this people to the exit!

Justin was about to protest when Abby and Nami bursts in.

Nami: Gina!

Gina is a bit more relieved at the arrival of her friends, she turns to Justin.

Gina: Go!

Justin looks at her, unsure, but when he sees stubbornness on her face, he bows his head and walks to the doors. He is about to go out when he turns back to Gina.

Justin: I'll be back.

Gina says nothing, just nods her head to the doors. When everyone finally goes out, Abby raises the heart.

Abby: Guardians unite!

They become.

Abby: Energy!

Nami: Water!

Gina: Fire!

Abby calls to her friends as she gets out of the doors.

Abby: I'm going to help Eve and Li! Extinguish this fire and join us!

Nami and Gina nod. Abby runs away...

----------------

The main hall of the school.

Eve had jammed her teeth together, still trying to hold the stones. Li had put iron bars under the colons to prevent a falling in, and is now trying to help her friend.

With a barely audible voice, Eve mumbles

Eve: Li... I can't hold it any longer... You go...

Leanne: No! I won't leave you!

Eve: I can't hold them long enough for the both of us to pass! Go on!

Leanne: No!

Eve opens her mouth to respond, then stops, eyes widened.

Bright lights surround her and Li. They become.

Eve looks at Abby and smiles.

Eve: Just in the nick of time!

Abby smiles to her too.

Abby: Want any help?

She raises the heart. As lights pour over, Eve feels her burden lightening.

Leanne: Where are Nami and Gina?

Abby: Fire broke out in the sports hall. They will extinguish it and come.

Eve: Abs, we need to find a solution. I don't know how long we can stand.

Somewhere nearby a booming sound comes...

--------------

The exit.

Justin looks around.

Justin: Everyone out?

People nod as the crowd stirs with mutterings. Justin turns to face the doors again.

Justin: I'm going in.

He is about to step in when a huge rock falls in front of him with a booming sound...

Totally out of his mind, Justin cries out.

Justin: Gina! No!!!

---------------

Olsen's house.

The mothers are in, talking. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. Will looks at each of the others, then gets up and opens the door.

She slightly raises her eyebrows as she sees a boy on the doorway, out of breath, holding to the door for support.

Will: Hello, may I help you?

The boy looks at him, breathless.

Justin: Mrs... Hornby... Is... she... here?...

Will, still bewildered, calls Irma as she goes to the kitchen to bring him some water.

Will: Irma!

She gives the water to Justin. After drinkinf it, the boy turns to Irma.

Justin: The... school building... has fallen down... Gina is still in there... I think also ith Abby, Nami, Eve and Leanne... I thought you need to know...

A sudden silence fill into the room as if a bomb had just been thrown. Will quickly comes to herself and takes her coat.

Will: Thanks dear, we're coming.

Justin rushes away. Will hears a tiny voice behind her.

Irma: Will... Nothing could have happened... could it?

Will turns to them.

Will: Nothing to worry... If the heart is with Abby...

Cornelia: She never forgets it.

Will nods.

Will: Then they would have transformed. Which gives them at least a little extra time. Come on, let's go.

They get out...

--------------

The back exit of the school.

The mothers stop in front of the school. Many buildings of the huge school had fallen down.

Will wastes no time walking to the back door.

Will: I'm going in.

Haylin: We're coming too.

Will: Look, it may be dangerous for us all to get in... At least one of us...

Taranee: Will, all of our daughters are here. We are coming too.

Will thinks that for a moment. Taranee is right, as much as she is worried about Eve, they must have been worried about their own daughters.

She nods.

Will: Let's go...

--------------

The main hall.

Eve mutters with all her strength.

Eve: I... can't hold on... You better go...

Abby is terrified.

Abby: We are not leaving you here! They must have called the fire brigade, hold on a bit longer!

Nami and Gina comes.

Nami: The fire is over - but can begin in another place at anytime - the electricity cables are damaged.

Gina: Which means we have to get a move on!

At that time, running footsteps are heard and their mothers appear on the other end of the hall.

(At the same time)

Cornelia: Abby!

Haylin: Nami!

Irma: Gina!

Will: Eve!

Taranee: Leanne!

They all turn their heads toward them. Eve has lost her balance, a few of the stones fall down. Eve looks up at the stones and cries out.

Eve: You have to go! Now!

Will is surprised at her daughter's words, she tries to approach her.

Will: Eve...

Eve stubbornly takes a few steps back.

Eve: Look - you have to go! Me having the powers of earth doesn't mean I'm a superhero! I can't hold them as long enough for all of us to pass! Go now or we will all die!

Everyone has tears in her eyes. Will vaguely realizes that she is once again very proud of her daughter. She feels her own tears as she shakes her head.

Will: I'm not going anywhere without you.

Abby looks at the heart at her palm. Is there really no hope? Is she going to lose her friend for nothing? She holds the heart tight in her hands... A single drop of tear slides down her cheek...

Right onto her palm...

Suddenly, lights fill the room...

Abby looks at her hand...

Her eyes widen...

With excitement, she half shouts

Abby: Mrs. Olsen!

Will, feeling down, turns to her... And her mouth drops down...

On the heart...

The heart raises slowly from Abby's palm, shining bright...

Under the bewildered gazes of everyone but Eve, the heart seperates in two identical parts...

The original one turns to Abby as the twin heart flies through the air to Will...

Will, surprised beyond belief, holds the fake heart...

And, without realising it, quite out of habir, she utters her old words...

Will: Guardians, unite!

As the old guardians turn to Will in bewilderment, bright lights surround them...

And all of a sudden, they become...

Will: Energy!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Haylin: Air!

Eve, trying to give a meaning to the racket around her, feels her burden lightening and notices Cornelia standing beside her, still looking very beautiful in her guardian outfit... She looks at her, smiling with bewilderment and gratitude... Cornelia smiles warmly to her...

The two of them hold the ceiling as the others quickly get out of the main hall. Then Cornelia and Eve, supporting each other as they go, rush out...

---------------

In front of the door.

The building is falling down. The old and new guardians come running.

Nami closes a hand to her mouth to protect herself from the dust and squints. She quickly takes a look around and yells, terrified.

Nami: The door is closed! There's a huge stone in front of it!

Eve looks sideways at Cornelia and steps forward. She puts a finger to the stone, then quickly ascends it. Corny smiles, this reminding her of something. As the stone snaps in two, Will and Abby shouts.

Will - Abby: Return back!

As the door is released, the guardians return back to normal...

As everyone goes out, the school building completely falls down...

--------------

The faces of the anxious people waiting outside lightens with a wide smile.

Justin rushes over to Gina and hugs her tightly.

Justin: Thanks God, you're alright!

Gina's face remains expressionless for a while. Justin had realised that, he looks down.

Jack: Look... I know I've been rude to you there... Guess... No, I know... I've lost myself...

He raises his head to look at Gina.

Justin: It really ticked me off that boy messing up with you... You understand? I felt as if... he messed up with me...

She smiles at the girl, Gina is still trying to understand what he means.

Justin: I think I really like you...

At that moment everything disappears, Gina forgets everything, and, smiling, she lets herself go into his arms.

Gina: Me too! I've been liking you for a very long time!

Justin seems really, really surprised.

Justin: (dreamily) W... wow...

Irma raises her eyebrows and looks at them suspiciously...

Eve tries not to look at Dick and Nami, And Li and Nick, hugging each other happily, walks to the gates, turning away from the remainders of the buildings, also...

Tears flow down from her eyes...

---------------

**_CHARACTER PROFILE NO:7_**

_Name: Axel Summers_

_Age: 17_

_Sign: Pisces_

_Power: He is NOT a fighter. But he does have some abilities - like talking people into doing things (possibly as a result of him studying politics in college)._

_P.A.: Brown hair, hazel eyes. 6'._

_Family: Most importantly, he is Jack's mysterious cousin._

_Personality: Unlike Jack, he is very comfortable and talkative around people. He tries to be helpful, first for the sake of his cousin, even when he is aware that he doesn't have any special abilities._

_Possibly likes: Abby Hudson_

_F.C.: Red_


	9. The Source

**Heh, thanks for the reviews and no probs for Axel's profile ;) 1day of being late, but here I am guys :P Just one request: I've seen many hits (905 to be precious) to this story. Not to boast around, and I don't speak of my constant reviewers (:P) but _seriously_ people, is it that hard, or will it kill to review****, even with one or two words after reading it (Good job, ewww whatever, even you don'y like), huh? You _really _have no idea how bad it affects the writers :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H., I own ANGEL and all the new characters :P**

PART 9 / THE SOURCE

The palace of Meridian.

Eve is sitting on her bed, writing something in her diary.

Eve voiceover: Hey, hi! Been a very long time, huh?

Eve scribbles something happily.

Eve voiceover: Well, I suppose I should fill you in on everything. Right. Hold on. I've just learned that I'm some kind of a protector of the earth! It's a lot of fun! With my friends (meaning Abby, Nami, Gina and Leanne), we form some kind of a super heroes group!

Eve hesitates for a moment, then continues writing as a smile crosses her face.

Eve v.o.: Y'know, our moms were once guardians before us. Gets me quite the shock. I mean think about it, everything that she used to tell me when I was young are true. All the stories about heroes and all.

Eve stops again, seemingly distraught. She continues after a while.

Eve v.o.: Okay, it's not actually very good. It is not, not, not.

Eve has started to write a bit more harshly, tears in her eyes.

Eve v.o.: I don't want to doubt one of the people I love very much in my life! I don't want to go away from him, you understand? It feels as if I'll not be able to breathe again afterwards!

Tears had begun to roll down from her eyes. She sighs, and continues, cooler now.

Eve v.o.: Well, you mudt have understand by now. There is that really cute boy I really like. His name is Jack. He most definitely could be the most handsome guy in the world!

Happy by the very thought of Jack, Eve holds her diary to her heart. Then she continues.

Eve v.o.: This is my first major crush after I broke up with Ian. That's a wonderful thing, y'know. Being in love, I mean. A wonderful sense all over you.

A shadow passes over her face.

Eve v.o.: Here is the problem. We suspect him helping our biggest and strongest enemy. His nephew actually, but I'm 100 sure he helps him.

A single drop of tear rolls down to her cheek.

Eve v.o.: And I'm the most unlucky girl ever! Why do everyone I love turn out to be bad? Ian was a jerk, and I have to admit I'm happy to have broken up with him. But... But Jack... He's just so wonderful, and I actually think he likes me, but how can I be sure when at the same time he fights with me?

All of a sudden, Eve feels something strange and looks up, unconsciously closing her diary...

Whatever she feels gives her the shivers...,

At that moment, Abby raises her head sleepily and looks at her, frowning.

Abby: Eve what are you doing, go to sleep!

Eve is just about to say something when she stops herself, not wanting to tell her anything at that time of a night, and disappears under her covers...

---------

The next morning. The dining hall.

The girls eat their breakfast, looking tired and down. It's like whatever Eve felt yesterday night, affected them all.

Elyon raises her head from her plate and looks at them all, quite disturbed to see them not happy.

Elyon: Well girls? What is your plan today?

Abby, playing with her olives, mutters.

Abby: Actually your highness... You know we're pretty new in Meridian. So...

Nami concludes.

Nami: We want to tour around a bit.

Elyon nods.

Elyon: Then you'll need a guide. My offer is...

- I can go with them, your highness.

Everyone turns to the stranger, possibly not expecting this. Elyon smiles.

Elyon: Oh well. I don't think we'll find anyone suits most, anyway. Girls?

The five of them thinks about that for a moment. Maybe it'll be a good idea for the stranger to stay away from the palace for a bit.

Abby: It's okay for us, your majesty.

Eve: But we were planning to go after the breakfast.

Eve looks sideways at the stranger when saying this, trying to measure his reaction. He just shrugs.

- Fine by me.

They continue their meal...

---------

Abby and Eve's room.

Eve is combing her long hair in front of the mirror. She stops suddenly, and turns to Abby, who is packing her handbag.

Eve: I know you are usually more doubtful than any of us, but...

Abby stops too, and looks at Eve, wondering what would follow such a statement. Eve sighs and continues.

Eve: Something about that stranger bugs me. A lot.

Abby also sighs, she couldn't help but to think along the same lines from the first time they met.

Abby: Me too. I'm sure he's trying to hide something from us, but what? I mean, how many people has the name 'the stranger'? But we really have to learn something about him today. That's why I wanted him to come, too. Look...

She takes out a lipstick from her bag and shows it to Eve. Eve couldn't believe her eyes.

Eve: What - you're gonna flirt with him?

Her cheeks had gone red, Abby smiles slightly and nods. For a moment, Eve looks at her with unbelievable eyes, then starts laughing...

---------

Noah's room.

Noah and Johnny are also going out with the girls. Johnny is prepared and went down already, but Noah is checking himself out from the mirror.

The door is knocked. Noah is startled a little, he turns to the door.

Noah: Come in!

The door opens and the stranger comes in.

- Hey! I see you're all ready!

Noah smiles to him, happiness written all over his face.

Noah: Yeah. I tried to be a bit quick, but being the prince is kinda hard, y'know. Be nice and elegant to the people, smile and all...

Noah looks down, fed up. The stranger smiles knowingly. He kneels in front of the boy and puts his hand on Noah's shoulder.

- You don't have to take this. I can teach you a game to forget all of this, if you desire. But that'll be a secret between us, okay?

Noah raises his head and looks at the stranger, wondering...

----------

The entrance hall of the palace.

All eight of them are ready to go.

Abby takes in a deep breath, checking her outfit. She looks at the stranger sideways. He seems okay, even handsome. She blushes as she looks down and reminds herself of her promise that she doesn't really take any boy seriously...

-----------

The streets of Meridian.

As the girls hover around in their guardian outfits, the people looks at them surprised and enviously. They seem a bit disturbed by this.

Abby glances at the stranger, then, feeling all of her friends' eyes on her, she speaks

Abby: Have you been here for your whole life or are you new?

He thinks for a moment, then replies

- I'm kinda new. I have to break up with my family a few years ago, then I came here.

Abby and the others look at each other. Is this story familiar or what? Abby tries not to break their cover.

Abby: I'm sorry for that.

The stranger snorts.

- Well, it is called life. Not everything is meant to go on your way.

Abby lands down next to him, hesitates for a great deal of time, then puts her hand to his shoulder.

Abby: Well, at least your uncle should be a good guy.

He turns his head an inch to look at her hand, then responds.

- You kiddin' me? Uncle doesn't care about me. He doesn't even realise if I'm nearby. Why do you think I'm stalking around the streets?

His tone is bitter and mocking. Abby feels regret through her mind.

Abby: I... Sorry...

He smiles at her.

- No probs. There's no need for the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life to say sorry.

Abby feels her cheeks slowly growing red, but she is not going down. The stranger pulls back her hair with his hand.

- What's with that white streak?

Abby, with her eyes on him and a voice she tries so hard to keep strong, responds.

Abby: It happened when we were fighting with the assistant of our greatest enemy.

He quirks an eyebrow.

- Yeah? Then how are you supposed to fight that 'greatest enemy' off?

Abby is aware that this is part of the truth, but this still doesn't help her keep her anger.

Abby: This is our problem.

He just shrugs. She knows this is not a good start, she sighs, then turns to Noah and Johnny, who are walking together.

Abby: You get off pretty well with the stranger, right?

Johnny throws his little fist to the air.

Johnny: 'course! The stranger is the best.

Eve smiles and holds her little brother's arm.

Eve: Hey hey hey. Calm down here, Mr. Excitement. You don't want t take someone's eye off, right?

The stranger smiles.

- Oh come on, what did I ever do?

Noah: Don't say that! Today for example...

The stranger seems a bit panicked as he glances over to Noah. The girls suspect this.

Gina: What happened today?

Suddenly, an explosion sound is heard. They turn to see that the sound is coming from the palace...

----------

The palace.

Elyon was in her room when she heard the explosion and felt the quake. She holds on to the wall to wait for the quake to stop.

At that moment, a guard comes to the door, swaying on his way. Elyon cries at him.

Elyon: What's going on?

- We don't know, your highness - they say it's a quake, but we couldn' locate the source of the explosion!

Elyon feels a shudder through her body. The guardians are not here. Even with her powers, their defense is not powerful enough.

At least Noah is not here, she thinks...

-----------

Johnny: Noah!

Eve, unable to understand why her brother get so excited all of a sudden, opens her hands.

Eve: What?

Johnny bits his lip and glances down. Eve doesn't like it, so she lands just next to him.

Johnny looks at her sister's eyes.

Johnny: Noah is in that palace.

The guardians' mouths fall open.

All: What?

Nami: Then... Wait a minute, a person couldn't possibly be at different places at one time!

As quickly as Nami says this, the Noah with them suddenly disappears, as though evanescenting into thin air.

Abby: How did this happen?!?!

Eve puts her hand to her brother's shoulder. Johnny turns to her, a look of guilt on his face.

Johnny: Noah can create a twin of him. He calls it something like arstal drop. He stays at the palace to avoid the crowd.

Eve couldn't believe this, she shakes her brother a little.

Eve: Why didn't you spill it before?

Johnny seems on the verge of tears.

Johnny: He didn't want the game to be spoiled. We didn't think anything imprtant will happen! We thought it would be fun!

At that time, other sounds begin to come from the palace. When they turn around to look, they see that a big snake - like creature and a giant of stone attacking to the palace from outside.

Her eyes large with fear, Nami points to the snake like creature.

Nami: Is that... Cedric?...

Remembering the definition, the girls hold their breath. A tiny smile crosses the stranger's face, but nobody notices that at the moment.

Abby's hands curl into fists.

Abby: We have to go there now!

They start over to the palace...

----------

Flailing his tail, Cedric knocks out the guards in front of him. He smiles to himself and hisses.

Cedric: Freedom...

He glances around to see they have the advantage.

Cedric: We will blast this palace down on Elyon and his son!

Then he hears a sound from behind.

Gina: Do you mind us joining the party?

A large fireball engulfs him in spirals. Cedric turns around himself, bewildered as he had not expected this. When he turns back, he sees the girls.

Cedric: Well well... So the new generation had been chosen...

Nami doesn't want to give Cedric the advantage, she sends a big stream of water to the flames. The rising smoke disturbs his vision, the great snake begins coughing. Eve takes that advantage and flies around him a tour. Ivies shoot out of the ground and wraps themselves around Cedric's body, demobilizing him.

Li immediately turns to Abby.

Leanne: We will deal with those clown, you go check on the queen and the prince!

Eve: Johnny - you go with Abby!

Johnny nods and disappears to the entrance with Abby.

Miranda: Someone called us clowns?

Eve, losing her guard for a moment, is struck down by the side in a quick moment and falls down. The girls yell.

Nami - Gina - Li: Eve!

Eve weakly raises her head and looks at what hit her. This is what seems to be an overlarge spider. She rubs her head and mutters.

Eve: What kind of a freak show is that?

The spider squints.

Miranda: Keep talking guardian, because soon enough you'll have no energy!

Miranda spits her huge, sticky web to Eve, pinning her to the ground. By that time, Cedric, who has got out of the cloud of smoke, and Gargoyle, who had spotted the girls, come over. Miranda strides over to Eve.

Miranda: (sing song voice) Little buggie on the web... About to be eaten...

Li, fighting off Cedric with Gina, had seen that. She quickly creates a flow and raises Miranda to the air.

Leanne: Who's on the web now?

Nami: Li look out!

When she turns back, Gargoyle, who had somehow gotten out of Nami's offences, flungs his arm to Li. With the force of the hit to her right, she slams into the palace wall. And when falling to the ground unconsciously, she returns back. The flow that is holding Miranda disappears.

Eve has managed to get out of the web by that time. She sees Li falling, flies to her, grabs her and gently lands.

Eve: Li! Li, answer me!

Li is still unconscious, and a drop of blood is flowing down her head. Eve is panicked, looks around. The girls are having a hard time, trying to fight off the three monsters at once. Eve is quite irritated, she closes her eyes. Why were they choosen guardians, then, if they could do nothing?

She rises her hand, eyes still closed, and bumps it to the ground. Large wooden chunks shot out of the earth right to the monsters, without any damage to the other guardians. Miranda is caught unprepared, but Gargoyle's thick body protects him, and Cedric just grins maniacly, grabs the chunk and throws it right back at Eve. Her eyes widened and with Li still on her lap, Eve flungs backward.

She sees the wall of the palace behind her. There is something in there. Why couldn't they transform when inside? She looks at Li, why did she change back when she slammed to the wall?

Then she hears a voice from behind.

- If you wonder... There's a source in that palace which is affected by my very presence.

Eve and the girls quickly turn back. The dark boy stands there. Eve feels a headache, grimaces, and puts her hand to her head. Their friends are feeling the same, only a little, as they are a bit far away. The boy smiles.

- As you have noticed. It can drain all your energy.

Gina's hands are curled into fists.

Gina: Tell us who you are!

He shrugs.

- The name's Darkbinder. As it suggests, I'm the bringer of your darkness, meaning your end.

Nami: You weren't... even at the palace that day!

- I have connections at everywhere.

Eve squints. That boy's attitude is really getting to her. Darkbinder looks around.

- Where is my favorite dance partner? Or doesn't your leader have the courage to face me?

Extremely pissed off, Gina throws a large fireball at him. He smiles, thrusts his palm forward. The fireball gets smaller and smaller as it approaches, then disappears into his palm. Gina gasps. Darkbinder looks at Cedric, Miranda and Gargoyle, and grins nastily.

- Only she has the power to get the better of me!

Eve grits her teeth...

---------

In the palace.

Abby flies through one room to another.

Abby: Your highness! Prince Noah!

Johnny joins her with his tiny voice.

Johnny: Noah! Noah, where are you?!

Abby is just about to enter a room when she gets back, her eyes widened.

Abby: Johnny get back!!!

Johnny isn't quick enough, a rider on a monster like creature shots out of the room, grabbing him from the collar of his shirt, lifting him to the air...

Abby cries, terrified.

Abby: Johnny no!!!

---------

The guardians are still fighting. Eve turns to Nami and Gina.

Eve: Look - I'm sorry, but... Can you just...

Nami nods, she had understood.

Nami: You want to take Li to safety, don't hesitate!

Gina agrees with her.

Gina: We will hold them, take Li and go!

Eve nods, holds tightly on Li and flies into the palace...

-----------

Abby: Johnny no!!!

Abby raises her hand, the Heart of Kandrakar shining on her palm. But at that moment, as though cutting off the power rather than increasing it, she transforms back. She looks at the heart unbelievably.

Abby: No way...

Abby looks at Johnny, trying to do something without turning into guardian form...

Johnny: Abby help!!!

But nothing happens...

-----------

Eve gets in one of the windows, huffing. She lands, putting Li gently to the ground.

As if all the other things were not enough, she transforms back.

She looks at her hands and her normal outfit.

Eve: No...

------------

Nami and Gina are still fighting with the four. They try the smoke trick once again. Darkbinder rolls his eyes and swirls the smoke away with a flick of his hand.

He looks a bit bored as he turns to his minions.

Darkbinder: Let's go, okay? She'll be of no use to me now.

The others nod, they seem to be taking every word the boy is saying by heart. Darkbinder stops on his way, as if reminded of something.

Darkbinder: Just one more thing.

He snaps his fingers. Nami and Gina immediately transform back. Being close to the ground, Nami falls without much damage. But Gina is too high above, having struggled with Cedric, and she lets out a terrible scream. Nami had seen her, she runs and catches Gina, and lets out a little moan as they both fall to the ground.

The boy waves them goodbye.

Darkbinder: 'Ta!

He and the others disappear. Nami looks at Gina.

Nami: Let's go to the palace.

Gina looks at her, both bewildered and a bit frightened.

Gina: What was that?...

-----------

Abby looks at the rider on the monster, terrified. He just smirks at him.

Frost: What is that? Aren't you strong enough to save the boy... guardian?

Abby curls her hands into fists, this man, or creature, or whatever, had just found her weakest spot.

Abby: Don't push your luck!

Frost smirks more broadly, gripping Johnny's collar more tightly. Johnny lets out a small scream.

At that moment, Eve comes from the other side, supporting and carrying Li. She sees the scene and freezes to the ground.

Eve: Johnny!!!

Abby looks at her apologetically, this is all her fault. She must have been a lot stronger, she may not be even strong enough to lead them. She bows her head.

At that time, the door opposite them and behind Frost opens and Elyon and Noah bursts in. Noah had seen his friend.

Noah: Let go of Johnny!

He thrusts his hand forward. An energy burst, more powerful than that should be, throws Frost back, making him let go of Johnny. Eve catches her brother.

Frost glares at them for a moment, than disappears, just like Darkbinder and the others...

Everyone, especially Elyon, stares at Noah...

----------

Abby: We are... really sorry, your highness... We weren't strong enough to protect you.

Elyon looks at them sadly, wanting to cheer them up even a little bit.

Elyon: It is not your fault. That thing... The source, you said?

Gina slams her fist on the table, her fury, mostly to herself, had made her forgot what she's doing.

Gina: That's not an excuse! We could have fought off...

Elyon: You go on too hard on yourself. You are just getting used to your tasks...

Abby stands up.

Abby: We have to find that source.

Elyon looks at her, a bit taken aback.

Elyon: What's in your mind?

Abby looks at her eyes.

Abby: We will destroy it. We can't just wait, doing nothing. Or he'll hunt us one by one.

She looks at Noah. She didn't want to tell that he's especially after Noah, not with him and Johnny's presence.

Eve also stands up.

Elyon: Then we must start searching... can we?

She looks at Elyon questioningly. Seeing how determined they are, Elyon closes her eyes and sighs.

Elyon: Alright. I'll bring the copies of the palace's plan for you. But please be careful.

The girls nod...

--------

A few minutes later.

The girls, Elyon, and the boys had formed six groups, searching through the palace.

Abby looks at the plan at her hand. Their tactic is pretty basic. Whatever they had felt that morning... They won't stop until they feel it again.

----------

Nami looks around. She realizes she's in the garden, so starts walking around the flowers. She takes in the scents of a variety of beautiful smells, and smiles...

-----------

Eve is checking the upper level where the children's room is. She looks in the room where his brother and the prince is staying. She remembers what was about to happen to her brother today, and tears fill in her eyes. It was not his sister, but his best friend who had saved him. When his sister supposedly have special powers, too...

------------

Li is checking the kitchens and the lower level. She is still weak from that fall, but at least the feeling of dizziness had stopped. She opens the door to the kitchen, smells the delicious odors of the food and a smile passes over her face...

-------------

Elyon, Noah and Johnny are looking to the first floor, where the dining room is, and to the mid floors. They are also on guard for any information they may hear...

------------

Gina is in the basement. When they were in the kitchen, she had noticed a door to below, informed Li, and went down...

Suddenly, she feels really weak and tired for no reason in particular, and she senses a bad feeling. Even with that, she manages to smile.

Gina: I think I found it...

"Where?"

When this voice echoes in her mind, Gina looks suddenly taken aback.

"Abby?"

"Who else? But wait - are we...?"

"Talking! But how?"

"Something like a telepathy maybe?"

"Nami???"

"Where do we come?"

"To the basement. Gina had told me she wanted to check there."

"Look... Oh great, just be quick!"

Gina looks around, finding it hard to believe all this. After a few seconds, the girls all rush beside her.

Eve: In here?...

Abby: Yes... yes, it must be, I can actually feel the evil...

Leanne: Have any ideas how we can stop it?

Abby: Gina... Some light might do it.

Gina snaps her fingers and a flame appears on the tip of her finger. She looks up and sees a chandelier on the ceiling. She directs the flame there. Everywhere becomes more clear.

At that time, Abby sees a weird, grey energy shield.

Abby: What is that?...

Leanne: What?

Abby: A grey... something like an aura... dunno... Can't you see it?

The others shake their heads.

Gina: Right: first weird voices, then this. What the heck is happening here?

Abby starts to be frightened. She thrusts her hand into the aura. She feels dizzy all of a sudden and stumbles. Eve, right next to her, quickly grabs her.

Eve: You okay?

Abby mutters.

Abby: That's it... the source...

Eve: What are we gonna do?

Abby seems to become a bit more herself, gets away from Eve.

Abby: Try to reach your powers.

Gina: What? We don't have any powers right now - thanks to that thing!

Abby: We have to try! I don't think there's another way...

The girls look bewildered, but shrug and close their eyes for consentration. Suddenly

Abby: Wait! Link... link your hands!

They look at her, quite unsure of what she's trying to say. But they still do what their leaders told. Finally, Abby closes her eyes too.

They feel an inner power rising up. But the grey aura immediately supresses it. Abby tries stubbornly to fight this sense off.

The usual words come from her mouth.

Abby: Guardians unite!

The grey aura immediately closes in around them. They are shaken with an incredible pain. Abby is still trying to fight off.

Abby: Guardians unite!

The pain is now enough to make them scream. Eve cries.

Eve: Abby we have to stop, this is way too powerful!

Abby opens her eyes, shining with a bright pink light.

Abby: No! Guardians unite!

The others all open their eyes. Nami's eyes shine blue, whereas Gina's are orange, Eve's are green, and Li's are white.

They transform.

Abby: Energy!

Nami: Water!

Gina: Fire!

Eve: Earth!

Leanne: Air!

They are now barely holding onto the circle they have formed. Abby once again yells with all her left strength.

Abby: Unite your powers!

The lights emanating from their hands got together in the middle...

The grey aura disappears, as though strangled buy a more powerful force...

When it all ends, the girls fall to the ground one by one. Their outfits change...

----------

Elyon and the kids have heard the screams.

Elyon: Boys stay here!

Johnny: What about Evy?

Elyon: I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, dear, I'm going down now. Noah...

Noah bows his head, he had understood this is serious.

Noah: Let's go upstairs, they will come soon.

Johnny: But Eve...

Noah: Come on, I'm sure it's not serious.

Noah goes up with Johnny, kinda dragging him behind. When they are gone, Elyon quickly goes down...

-----------

The basement.

Elyon comes in to find the girls on the floor, apparently unconscious. She immediately kneels before them, trying to take a pulse...

She looks at Abby first. Then, terrified, checks on the other girls.

She looks up from Li, gazing into the space for a moment...

Elyon: No...

She checks on Li again, her hands beginning to get shaky.It wouldn't help to see it's still the same. She yells upstairs.

Elyon: Guards!

The door to the basement opens immediately and a number of guards come in. Elyon quickly opens a fold.

Elyon: Find the old guardians quickly and tell them we're on our way to Heatherfield Hospital! And... leave Noah and Johnny to Will's house, she... will understand!

The guards had understood, they go upstairs. Elyon doesn't want to get caught by the kids, so she immediately opens a new fold.

Elyon: I hope we are not too late...

---------------

**_PS: Don't forgot to review, or Darkbinder, Cedric and other minions will find you next time, not to mention Phobos :P_**


	10. The Council

**Umm, guys, really sorry about this late add, but this took me longer than I thought it should :( Anyway. The 9. and 10. chapter was solely about explaining how the girls gain the new powers I mentioned, hope you'll like it :) And... If I make this a season and if you really like it, in this chapter there is also a hint about a second season idea :D Well, enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own WITCH :P I own ANGEL :P**

PART 10 / THE COUNCIL

Will is in a hurry, putting on her coat and waiting an answer from the phone at the same time.

Will: Come on... Come on!!!

She was about to hang up when it is answered. Without waiting for a reply, Will starts speaking quickly.

Will: Mom, it's me. I'm sorry I have to call you at this time, but... Can you come over to me now?

Her mother speaks on the other line.

Susan: Will, are you okay honey? You sound worried.

Will: Mom - I'm fine - we just have to go out , it's urgent, I would ask you if you can look over Johnny and a friend of his...

Susan: Where is Eve?

Will bits her lip, not able to think of an answer to that.

Will: I... she's with her friends.

Susan: Will, are you trying to hide something from me?

Will is about to burst in tears. She indicates she'll be coming soon to Matt and turns back to the phone.

Will: No mom, we just have to go now. The boys are alone in the home - so if you can come quickly...

Susan: I'll be there in five minutes. See you, darling.

The line goes off. Will puts the phone down and rushes out...

----------

Beep... beep... beep...

Cornelia is watching her daughter sadly from behind the glass. Half an hour has passed as Elyon called them here. She gave them quite the fright, telling them that she couldn't find a pulse on any of the girls when they come to hospital. After a lengthy check out, the doctors had discovered the girls had a minor heart attack. Fortunately, not too many questions.

Haylin: Still no improvement?

Cornelia turns back to look at her friend. Haylin seems really shaken, her eyes are red. Cornelia shakes her head.

Cornelia: How's Nami?

Haylin bows her head.

Haylin: Same still... No changes...

Cornelia bows her head too. Then she looks up to her daughter once again.

Cornelia: Now I come to think about it... Maybe they were not ready after all...

Haylin puts her hand to her shoulder.

Haylin: Neither were we, Corny.

Cornelia curls her hands into fists.

Cornelia: Well, at least we had practiced more than that! There were Mrs. Lin and Caleb, weren't there? Even we aren't helping them...

Haylin is at a loss of words.

Haylin: Cornelia...

Cornelia clasps her hand to her face.

Cornelia: I think I need some fresh air...

She quickly goes down the corridor. Only Haylin sees the tears in her eyes...

-----------

Will and Matt rushes in. They come to the information desk.

Matt: Emelyn Olsen... My daughter... where is she?...

The woman at the desk glances at the young parents, and her eyes fill with pain.

- You are talking about those new-coming five girls, right? I'm afraid they are still in the intensive care.

Will clasps her hands to her mouth.

Will: Intensive... is it that serious?

- They are still in the coma state. We don't know when will they wake up.

Will doesn't feel to listen more, and rushes to the intensive care...

---------

Kandrakar.

- My dear oracle. Maybe the new generation is chosen too early.

A young man without hair and wearing a long robe is looking into a cloud of mist in front of him. He has a serious facial expression.

- Nobody could know such a thing could happen.

- And they were unable to do anything.

The young man turns to face a half human, half cat creature. He still wears that serious expression.

- They are too young, too unexperienced about life. Only about getting used to their powers. We... (he looks down) might have calculated some things wrong.

The cat doesn't say anything, just looks to the ground. The young man thinks for a moment, then speaks.

- Inform the old guardians: I want to see them here with their daughters.

- But they are...

- In the hospital, yes. I'm sure everything will go just fine. Just call them.

The cat and a woman listening to him nod...

-----------

The hospital.

Will has seen her friends, she runs over to them.

Will: The girls...

They turn to her, too. They hug each other.

Will: How are they.

Taranee: Not a change... I'll take you to Eve.

Will bows her head. With Matt, they follow Taranee. When they get a bit away from the others...

Taranee: I didn't want to say something in front of Cornelia. The girls are getting slightly better. But Abby... The doctors couldn't say anything for her now. She is the same as when she was brought here, Will.

Will's eyes widen. After a while

Will: Whathad happened in Meridian, Tara?

Taranee: As Elyon told, the palace was under siege. They wanted to help, but weren't much successfull. They seem to think that's because some sort of a source. I think they managed to destroy it. But Elyon found them unconscious. We don't know why.

- I think we can answer this question.

All the three of them stop. In fact, they had to stop, because someone is looking down at them from the portal that has opened in front of them.

Matt: Who are you?

- The name is Tybor. I'm one of the members of the Kandrakar Council. The great oracle gave us the task to call the old and new guardians.

Will: Excuse me, but couldn't that oracle "see" that we can't come now? Our daughters...

Tybor smiles.

- This won't be a problem.

He raises his hand. Eve, who is resting in the room, suddenly disappears in a bright light. Will and Matt sticks to the glass.

Will - Matt: Eve!!!

- Don't worry. The guardian of earth is now safely in Kandrakar.

They look at him with wonder and some kind of doubt.

- Please follow me. I believe you will find answers to all of your questions.

The trio look at each other. Then Taranee shrugs.

Taranee: I think it's just my luck that Nigel is on a business trip.

That makes Will remember.

Will: Wait just a second... Andrew and Eric are here! When they couldn't see Gina and Nami...

- That will not be a problem. Now please follow me.

The cat turns back and disappears. After a moment of hesitation, Will, Matt and Taranee follow her...

----------

Kandrakar.

The old guardians, Matt and Caleb come in from the portal. They find themselves in front of a huge, dream - like castle. A young, bald man, wearing a long green robe is standing in front of the gates.

- Welcome to Kandrakar, old guardians.

Haylin quickly asks.

Haylin: Where are our daughters?

The man giggles.

- There is nothing to worry about.

The parents look at him strangely. The man smiles warmly at them.

- Please come in.

Nothing left to do, they follow him...

---------

Will, Matt and the others follow the man into a huge hall. It seems both quite dashing and beautiful with its pink and purple colors.

The young guardians are hovering above the air in huge balloons, just in the midst of the hall.

- Here they come at last. It's good to see them again.

Haylin had recognized the voice coming from next to her daughter. Her eyes widen.

Haylin: G... grandma?... B... but you were...

Yanlin beams at her.

Yanlin: Well, death does not necessarily do people part, right, Helanor?

An elderly woman with curly blond hair beams and nods.

Yanlin: Oh, and this is Helanor, a former fire guardian from my period.

The newcomers look at them blankly for a second.

Irma: Okay... What's exactly going on here? I mean, we didn't even know...

Helanor: That there was such a place? Well then, let me introduce you to Kandrakar, one of the most magicaldimensions in the universe.

Will: And the heart of Kandrakar is?...

Oracle: It consists all of the poers and energy of this planet. Each planets have hearts like the heart of Kandrakar that consists their powers. Years ago, some of the hearts were distributed to some people to protect the various dimensions...

Haylin: So... Wait, does that mean there are other guardians than the...

Helanor: There possibly were, but as far as we know, there aren't any guardians left besides Angel now.

A moment passes through silence. Then Cornelia bursts out.

Cornelia: Which brings us to the topic - why are our daughters still in this state? Why can't they wake up?

The Oracle smiles.

Oracle: Don't worry. Physically, your daughters are just fine. They are just... let's say... adjusting themselves mentally to their new powers.

It takes a while for everyone to digest these news. Then...

Caleb: New... powers?...

The oracle, Yanlin and Helanor nods.

Yanlin: After some period of time, the guardians are naturally expected all to gain new powers. I think they had already started.

Oracle: It was still too early for Angel to do this. But in Meridian, seeing that their normal transformation won't do, they forced their powers into themselves by will power and ambition - which caused these powers to shoot up at a high level from the very beginning, with a minor heart attack, because they were genuinely not ready. They now have become... somewhat more powerful than they should normally be now.

Matt: And those powers are?...

Yanlin turns to her grand daughter with a smile.

Yanlin: For example, our Nami here... As the guardian of water, she will gain the ability to control minds. Only to a certain degree, but you might still want to be careful.

She giggles as she sees the shocked expression on Haylin's face.

Helanor: Young fire guardian will develop the ability of telepathy. Which will prove very useful in their missions.

Irma looks at her daughter, unable to say anything.

Yanlin: Your daughter, Will, is likely to gain the ability of telekinesis.

Will looks at Eve with half a smile.

Will: Like she wasn't lazy, anyway...

Helanor: And the air guardian will learn how to become invisible at situations.

Taranee sighs with an exaspareted smile.

Taranee: Oh great, like we need another excuse to get off late.

Caleb and Cornelia looks questioningly at the Oracle, nothing had been said about Abby to that time. The Oracle smiles at them.

Oracle: And the keeper of the Heart will learn how to shoot lightnings from her hands. She'll possibly start talking with any kind of electrical appliances, and after some point, even begin to animate them. Simply put, electricity, or with an ancient name - quint essence.

Caleb and Cornelia look at each other now, not able to come up with anything to say. Then the Oracle's face becomes serious.

Oracle: What intrigues me most is...

He halts.

Parents: What???

The Oracle takes a deep breath before continuing.

Oracle: The power they summoned to defeat that force field was much bigger and more powerful than most of the things I have seen in my lifetime - and I should say I saw many. This could... have affected them. They may... have obtained new powers other than those.

Now everyone looks astonished.

Cornelia: What kind of powers?

The Oracle shakes his head.

Oracle: We can't know this. Only time can tell.

Noone has anything left to say, as it seems. The Oracle nods.

Oracle: Then I'm going to send you back to the hospital, without any more suspicions. I personally expect the girls to wake up at least tomorrow afternoon. So you can sleep well.

He smiles. The parents smile back at him, finding him strange but trustful, and go in the portal he had opened for them, while their daughters disappear into lights...

-----------

The next morning. The hospital.

Will is newly awakened. She and Matt are waiting outside Eve's room, waiting hopefully for her to open her eyes.

Will suddenly hear footsteps behind her. Thinking that that might be a doctor, she turns back, as does Matt.

What they see makes their jaws drop.

- Hey, umm... I was wondering if I can see Eve. You are her parents, right?

This is a blond and blue eyed kid, looking nearly the same age as Eve. Will begins to grin as a slight frown makes its way on Matt's face.

Will: But of course, dear. You're lucky, the visiting hours started just a couple of minutes ago. But where did you learn Eve's in the hospital?

The boy stretches his neck, a bit uneasy especially Matt is glancing daggers at him.

- Uhm... She is a friend of mine, and I know her friends, too...

He grins sheepishly. Matt folds his arms.

Matt: I...

Will quickly glances at him before turning to the boy.

Will: You may better not stay in longer than fifteen minutes, dear. These hospital just kills, erm... happiness.

The boy smiles and disappears into Eve's room. Matt looks angrily at Will, who, in turn, is smiling.

Will: You are sooooo jealous of your own daughter.

Matt: I'm not -- _he's in our daughter's room alone!!!_

Will giggles.

Will: Hey, don't worry. He won't kill her or something, will he?

Matt glares at her...

----------

Eve's room.

The boy pulls the chair nearer to the bad and sits on it. She looks at Eve for a long moment, sleeping rather peacefully, occasionally turning around as she comes out of her coma.

The boy puts the little box he had brought on the bedside table and holds Eve's left hand...

----------

Matt: Okay, that's it,_ I'm going in!_

Will: Matt no!

Matt: _That kid is holding her hand!_

Will: How old were we when I first kiss you?

Matt stares at her, unable to say the answer out loud. Will smiles with satisfaction.

Will: Just relax, okay?

-----------

After a moment's hesitation, the boy begins talking.

- Hey there. Guess you're not able to hear me now, in that state, I mean, but... I just wanted to say... that I miss y... I mean, our trips, and... Well, hope you will get well soon.

The boy seems at loss of another word. He slowly gets up, gently puts Eve's hand back onto the bed and smiles at her sleeping form once.

Then she gets out of the room to meet her parents and visit the other girls...

But he has left a get well soon card with the box he had brought. And on it, a single sign glints.

_Yours, umm... Say love :)  
Jack Summers_


	11. Trailer

**Thanks for the reviews. I have replied to some of you. Before I continue, I decided I can add this (to tell the truth, I haven't started the new chapter yet). As you can understand from the title, this is kind of a trailer I wrote especially for this story. Hope you'll like it. And PLEASE DO REVIEW.**

Imagine...

The world is trembling beneath you...

Hope is eliminating...

(Darkbinder, standing on top of a very high building, glancing with a very nasty smirk on his face to the frightened crowd beneath him.)

Just when you think you have no chance...

(Axel bows his head, eyes blurry with tears.)

Five stars shine in the darkness...

(All the five of them: Abby, Nami, Gina, Eve and Leanne)

To rebuild hope...

(Blacks out)

Phobos (voiceover): Do you really think you can beat me?

Close over to Abby's eyes, shining with the light of the energy.

Abby: Well, it's worth a try!

Eve, holding Jack's hand, looking pleadingly in his eyes.

Eve: I love you.

Who, in turn, glances at her very coldly.

Jack: You killed me.

Abby, half shouting to her mom.

Abby: You never saw your best friend dying!

Nami, amazed at her newly - found healing powers

Nami: Gosh, that's... amazing!

Phobos (voiceover): You don't know the limits of my power...

Leanne, falling down from a very high building...

Darkbinder, laughing at the face of Gina.

Darkbinder: You have nothing.

Gina closes her eyes and dedoubles herself. She opens her eyes again. Both Ginas smile at Darkbinder.

Gina: Look what I can do now.

They are here to protect you...

(The five of them forming the Chamber of Truth, lights swivelling around them)

They are here to eliminate the darkness...

(The scene where they fight Phobos...)

Come join the adventure with Abby (energy - quint essence), Nami (water), Gina (fire), Eve (earth), and Leanne (air)...

W.I.T.C.H. - A.N.G.E.L.


End file.
